Chronicles of Love
by K2hudberry
Summary: MONCHELE AU - Lea é uma jovem aspirante à estrela da Broadway, e Cory é um jovem advogado canadense que, na verdade, gostaria de viver de música.Estes dois estranhos se encontram por um grande acaso do destino e vão viver um intenso enredo de paixão em Nova York.
1. Chapter 1

Uma rajada de vento frio cortou momentaneamente a visão da jovem morena que tentava, em vão, caminhar rápido. A rua estava escorregadia, já era inverno, e tudo estava branco de neve. Ela com certeza chegaria atrasada ao aeroporto naqueles passos hesitantes.O local nem era longe, mas ela adoraria não ter que viajar naquele tempo difícil."Também, quem mandou vir para Ohio com um tempo destes?", resmungou para si mesma."Lea Michele Sarfati, nunca mais faça isso".

Cory saiu do carro às pressas, pagou o táxi e nem esperou pelo troco, tão apressado estava.Não poderia perder aquele voo, precisava chegar à Nova York o quanto antes, tinha prometido para Taylor que chegaria logo para fazer as estúpidas compras de Natal,nada com contra o Natal, mas contra aquelas compras, contra ao sufocamento de ter que seguir tantas tradições à risca...Mas, também, por que ele tinha inventado de vir passar um final-de-semana em Ohio com seus velhos amigos? "Cory Monteith, sua namorada vai querer arrancar seu pescoço fora", pensou consigo mesmo.

"Meu amor, tô no aeroporto, farei de tudo para estar em NY o quanto antes.Não vá sair e beber demais com os meninos, kiss ". Lea mandou a mensagem para seu noivo, Theo Stockmann, assim que chegou ao aeroporto. Era final de novembro, uma nevasca assombrosa caía lá fora, e o lugar estava lotado de gente com as mais repletas feições: alguns, de cansaço, outros, de raiva, e mais alguns de desespero por causa do atraso, cancelamento e falta de lugar em voos. Ela suspirou, aliviada pelo fato de que estava no horário e com sua passagem no próximo voo para NY bem aconchegada junto a si. Então, um belo rapaz alto, de cabelo e olhos castanhos sentou-se ao seu lado, sacudindo um pouco de neve do casaco. Sabe quando você gosta de alguém logo de cara, sente uma espécie de simpatia e afeto assim que bate os olhos na pessoa? Lea sentiu isso ao vê-lo.E, bem, ele era _lindo_.Será que era modelo? Ele parecia ler os pensamentos dela, pois olhou-a piscando um olho e sorrindo de lado, murmurando um tímido "muita neve lá fora, né?". Lea balançou a cabeça, e o rapaz perguntou, de súbito:

–Esperando o voo para Nova York?

–Oh, sim.- ela respondeu, sorrindo.- Sabe como é, amanhã é Dia de Ação de Graças...quero estar em casa.

–Eu também quero estar em casa para o Dia de Ação de Graças e o Natal.

–Saudades da família?- Lea puxou conversa.

–Bem...eu sou do Canadá...vou para passar as festividades de fim de ano com a família da minha namorada.E você? Vai comemorar com a família?

–Na verdade, eu sou judia.- Lea respondeu.- Estou indo simplesmente para ficar com meu noivo, este sim, que comemora estas datas.

Lea e Cory trocaram mais um ido muito um com a cara do outro.

As pessoas no aeroporto continuavam frenéticas, estressadas, queriam sair logo dali, chegarem a seus destinos. Era véspera do feriado mais importante dos EUA, e a nevasca que caía lá fora não ajudava em nada os planos de quem queria viajar naquele tempo. Então,um casal passou ás lágrimas perto de Lea e Cory, o que despertou o espanto e a curiosidade deles. Era um casal de meia-idade, estavam com expressões muito desoladas.O homem acariciava o topo da cabeça da mulher enquanto sussurrava "nós podemos dar um jeito".Cory aflingiu-se com a cena, e tomou a liberdade de perguntar:

–Desculpem-me, mas...será que eu posso ajudar em algo?

O homem olhou com certa surpresa para ele e respondeu, um pouco irônico:

–Bom, a não ser que você tenha passagens para Nova York e queira vender para mim e a minha esposa...

–E...eu tenho.- respondeu Cory.- Tenho uma passagem.É algo muito urgente?

–Nossa filha está muito mal no hospital. Eu e minha mulher somos empresários, viemos tratar rapidamente de um negócio aqui em Ohio.- esclareceu o homem.- Ela está em um tratamento muito delicado de câncer, e acabamos de saber que seu estado piorou de uma hora para outra, mas não conseguimos voo para Nova York agora.

Lea, muito emotiva, já sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, pois também escutava atentamente à conversa. Sem pensar duas vezes, retirou sua passagem do bolso interno do seu casaco e estendeu-a ao homem:

–Tome, não preciso estar mais em Nova York que o senhor.

Cory, olhando-a com uma admiração intensa, também pegou sua passagem e ofereceu ao homem:

–Eu também quero que aceite a minha.

A mulher que estava nos braços do homem pareceu aumentar um pouco mais seu chorando, ela pegou em uma mão de Lea e em outra de Cory e disse:

–Vocês não sabem o que isso significa para nós, pode ser a última vez que veremos nossa ês são dois anjos.

– Vocês...vocês têm certeza?- perguntou o homem, também às lágrimas.- Todos querem estar ao lado de alguém querido neste dia.

–Mais do que vocês dois, impossível.- Cory respondeu.

Então, o homem tirou sua carteira e contou muitas cédulas com rapidez. Cory e Lea protestaram, mas ele fez questão de pagá-los.

–Como minha mulher disse, vocês são dois anjos. Aqui está um bom dinheiro a mais, é para poderem pagar por outras passagens e custear um hotel enquanto esperam por esta neve passar e pegar outro avião. Muito obrigado.

O homem e sua esposa abraçaram Lea e Cory e saíram o mais rápido possível para embarcar, porque os passageiros já estavam sendo chamados, mas o homem entregou para eles seu cartão, em que se lia seu nome, Northon Mansfield, e outros dados profissionais.

Então, Lea e Cory se encontraram ali, no saguão, sem saber o que fazer.


	2. Um quarto, dois estranhos

–Er...bem, acho que nem nos apresentamos.- disse Cory, estendendo a mão.- Cory Monteith.

–Lea Michele Sarfati.

–Lindo nome.- ele elogiou, sorrindo de canto.- Combina com a dona.

Lea enrubeceu, sorrindo.

– Bem, vamos atrás de um lugar para ficar, não é?- ele sugeriu.

E lá se foram os dois, debaixo de uma nevasca colossal, buscar um hotel para passarem o Dia de Ação de Graças.

Como era de se prever, os hotéis estavam lotados por causa do feriado, Lea e Cory procuraram bastante, e, ao final do dia, estavam percurso, ligaram para casa:

– O que seu noivo disse?- perguntou Cory, ao ver Lea desligar o celular com uma carinha não muito animada, obviamente.

– Ele ficou triste, mas entendeu o que eu fiz.E a sua namorada, o que disse?- ela retrucou, olhando para o telefone dele.

– Digamos que ela ficou muito brava.- Cory disse, fazendo uma leve careta.- Taylor se liga muito nestes lances de tradição, datas comemorativas...

–Vai ficar tudo bem quando voltarmos, vamos ver.- disse Lea que, em um gesto espontâneo, pôs sua mão sobre a dele. Cory sentiu uma coisa boa, além do contato da pele dela com a sua, algo como uma fisgada no coraçã percebeu e retirou, um pouco tímida, também sentira sua mão mais quente e confortável na dele do que poderia ser normal.

Chegaram ao último hotel que tinha vagas disponíveis na cidade. Eles já estavam cansados, fartos de procurar um lugar, mortos de fome.

– Só temos um quarto disponível, e é de casal.- disse a recepcionista, olhando com uma expressão negativa para a tela do computador.

Lea e Cory se entreolharam. Eles não se conheciam nem há um dia inteiro, e tinham que dividir um quarto? Lea pôs o cabelo atrás das orelhas, preocupada, e Cory disse:

–Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte, eu continuo a procurar outro lugar, e você fica...

–Não, Cory!- Lea o interrompeu, veementemente.- Nós dois...nós podemos...dividir este quarto. Sei que você também está cansado, vamos ficar por aqui.

De novo, ela pôs sua mão sobre a dele. Cory olhou para suas mãos unidas, e sorriu:

–Tá, tudo bem.

O quarto era espaçoso e bem decorado. Sem combinarem ou calcularem o que iriam fazer, Cory e Lea se jogaram sobre a cama, soltando suspiros de alívio por poderem descansar o corpo em um colchão macio entre lençóis e travesseiros cheirosos.

Um olhou para a cara do outro e começaram a rir, como se fossem velhos conhecidos.A conexão entre eles era tão estranha, era como se aquilo já viesse de vidas passadas ou algo assim.

–Ok, acho que vou tomar um banho.- disse Lea, levantando-se.- Você podia ir pedindo algo para a gente comer! Só não quero nada de origem animal porque sou vegan, certo?

–Certo.- disse Cory, pegando o telefone para pedir o serviço de quarto.

Cory também tomou um banho, e eles foram jantar. Havia sanduíches naturais e suco, chocolate quente, sopa, e torta de maçã.

–Meu Deus, isso é comida para um batalhão!- Lea exclamou.

– Olha pro meu tamanho! Tava morrendo de fome!- Cory respondeu.

Eles trocaram mais um olhar intenso.Não sabiam de onde aquilo vinha, mas eles sustentaram os olhos um no outro, se perscrutando, Lea achava-o o homem mais gato que já tinha visto, era noiva e tudo, mas não se achava morta para não poder apreciar a beleza masculina de outros que não fossem Theo. Cory também se sentia atraído por ela, que tinha uma beleza exótica, morena, com uma boca carnuda, vermelha, olhos de avelã...e, bem, ele era homem, e mesmo que não fizesse a linha cafajeste, sim, ele tinha conferido o corpo da garota e visto que seu bumbum era, bom, lindo, além de ter pernas arrasadoras.

Comeram até certa altura em silêncio, quando Cory interrompeu uma garfada e outra na torta para sugerir:

– Você dorme na cama que eu durmo no sofá, Lea.

Ela parou de tomar seu suco:

– Mas...

O que ela iria dizer? Dividir um quarto com um cara que mal conhecia, mesmo sob circunstâncias justificáveis, já era meio embaraçoso, mas dormir na mesma cama?

–Hum...certo.- ela disse.

Mais um hora se passou. Lea tentou falar com Theo, mas o celular dele estava desligado. Enquanto mexia em alguma bobagem do aparelho, Lea não pôde deixar de ouvir a conversa exaltada de Cory com a namorada, mesmo ele estando no banheiro:

– Eu já te disse que não estou mentindo!- ele falou com raiva.- Eu já...Taylor, por favor! Por que eu iria passar este sufoco todo? Ah, é? Pra não ter que aturar você e sua família? Taylor, deixa de ser insegura...

Então, parece que ela desligou, porque ele saiu do banheiro com uma cara entre furiosa e chateada.

–Ei, vem cá...-disse Lea, oferecendo o lugar ao seu lado na cama.- Namorada difícil?- ela sorriu.

–Demais.- ele confessou, baixando os olhos para o celular, como se na tela ele pudesse visualizar Taylor esbravejando contra ele.- Taylor é tão...mimada.- ele suspirou.- Sempre acostumada a ter tudo na hora que quer, isso me sufoca, às vezes.

–Entendo.- Lea falou.- Mas, olha, você sabe que...só estamos aqui porque fizemos uma coisa muito grande e generosa.

–Confesso que estou me sentindo mais feliz aqui com você agora do que estaria se fosse a Taylor.

Lea não esperava ouvir tal declaração. Seu coração disparou, e ela não se reconheceu ficando vermelha com o que Cory lhe dissera, nem com o fato de não protestar ou se afastar quando ele chegou mais perto dela, pegando levemente seu rosto entre os dedos e encostando seus lábios nos dela. As bocas de ambos ficaram apenas coladas por intantes, seus lábios sentindo as novas texturas nunca antes experimentadas. Então, ele abriu a boca, Lea também, e suas línguas se encontraram em um furor surpreendente, ela pendendo sua cabeça um pouco de lado, sentindo Cory segurar seu rosto com mais determinação, enquanto suas línguas bailavam juntas, trocando sabores.

Ao final do beijo, Cory a recostou na cama, deitando-a, e ficou com o corpo pairando sobre o dela. De novo, intensa troca de olhares. Cory segurava a nuca dela, sentindo seu cabelo sedoso escorrer-lhe entre os dedos. Estava enfeitiçado por Lea.

–Você...você é tão linda.- ele sussurrou.

Lea mordeu o lábio inferior, inclinando o corpo para mais próximo do dele:

–Isso pode ser errado, mas eu nunca quis tanto alguém como quero você agora.- ela segredou ao ouvido dele.

Palavras eram coisas que não cabiam mais ali naquele quarto. Eles voltaram a se beijar sofregamente, retirando um a roupa do outro, Lea beijava o pescoço de Cory quando ele retirou o sutiã e seus pequenos seios, empinados e belos, saltaram à vista dele, ela sorriu, como convidando-o a tocá-la, e ele não se fez de -os com cuidado, delicadeza, com um carinho que a desmanchou em suas mãos. Depois, trocou-as, então, pela língua, elevando-a a um novo patamar de excitação.

Lea enterrava a mão no cabelo dele, gemendo, enquanto Cory não apenas apreciava seus seios com a boca, mas todo o seu corpo, soltando beijos incendiários até chegar na sua parte mais sensível, que já estava mais do que molhada e ansiosa por ele.

–Cory, por favor...- ela era tão sexy, e ele tinha certeza que ela não sabia o quanto ele já estava nas raias da loucura por ela. Ele baixou a cabeça entre as pernas morenas e lisas de Lea, sentindo sua maciez, seu gosto, suas dobras abrindo-se em flor para ele degustá-la. Lea gemia, arfava, puxava o cabelo dele, se remexia em delicioso transe sobre a cama, que homem era aquele? Que loucura era aquela que estava fazendo, mas, louco ou não, ela viveria aquele momento com toda a força que a invadia agora, uma onda que quebrava numa praia violentamente, levando-a ao paraíso.

–Você fica mais linda assim ainda.- ele disse deitando ao seu lado, beijando o pescoço de Lea, enquanto ela descia das alturas.

–Eu quero você, Cory.- foi a vez dela de pegar o rosto dele entre suas mãos, olhando com uma ternura e uma paixão que explodiam em seu peito.

Eles beijaram-se de novo, mais ainda, até que Cory lembrou que tinha camisinhas na carteira e correu para apanhá-las. Ele se deitou sobre ela, já nu, e gemeu mais quando ela segurou seu pênis, acariciando-o de cima para baixo com um sorriso safado nos lábios. Cory retribuiu o sorriso,Lea colocou a camisinha nele, e eles se conectaram, intensamente,movendo-se ora rápido, ora lentamente, Lea sentia-o preenchendo seu corpo, sua alma, Cory não cansava de beijar cada pedaço de pele dela ao seu alcance. Era tudo tão bom, tão _especial_. Seus corpos, seus sexos, seus gemidos, tudo sincronizado, era essa a expressão que os definia: intensidade.E felizes, um levou o outro ao auge, estrelas estourando e voando, seus corpos e seus corações flamejando, o mundo derretendo ao redor.

#K2: E aí, pessoas, se curtiram, deixem suas reviews!


	3. The Dream is over

Lea jogou-se sobre sua cama, vivido dois dias cansativos, sem falar na noite "cansativa" que vivera com ...seu pensamento vagueou longe, indo parar nas lembranças ainda bem nítidas que tinha no corpo e na alma daquele canadense maravilhoso que conhecera naquela viagem.

- Aiii, você chegouuuuuu!

Ela ouviu o grito antes de ver quem o tinha emitido, mas não restava dúvida em Lea de que era sua melhor amiga e companheira de apartamento, Jenna Ushkowitz.

-Ai, que saudade!- exclamou Lea, quando a amiga desabou ao seu lado na cama e a abraçou.

Lea e Jenna se conheciam desde os oito anos de garotas participaram de seleções para o elenco de peças na Broadway e nunca mais se era coreana, tinha sido adotada por um casal americano e morava desde muito pequena em Nova York, estudando numa tradicional escola cató com uma origem tão diversa da de Lea, elas eram unidas e se compreendiam como irmãs.

-Que história louca foi essa de você ter doado suas passagens e passar o Dia de Ação de Graças em Ohio?- Jenna deu um cutucão de brincadeira nas costelas da amiga.

-Ah, eu...enfim, eu dei minha passagem para um casal que estava desesperado para ver a filha que estava aqui em Nova York muito mal.

-Hum, mas você deu _uma_ passagem para _duas pessoas?- _Jenna riu.

-Bom, eu...eeu dei a minha passagem e o cara com quem eu estava...

Ao ouvir isso, Jenna arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada:

-Peraí, que cara?!

Lea tapou a boca, surpresa que não tinha sido fundo, sentando-se melhor na cama para olhar direito para a amiga:

-Eu...ai, que saco!- ela bufou, meio que puxando as pontas do cabelo.- Eu fiquei com um cara que conheci no cara lindo, moreno, alto, com um sorriso enlouquecedor, canadense, advogado, voz rouca...

-Ai, Lea, para, já tô até tendo um orgasmo só de você descrevê-lo.- pediu Jenna.- Como aconteceu isso?

Então,Lea explicou tudo, a história das passagens, do único quarto disponível no hotel, da atração forte, dos beijos e do sexo incrível.

-Lea...- Jenna tinha uma expressão de surpresa nos estreitos olhos arregalados o máximo que podiam, e na boca entreaberta.- E...e o Theo?

-Ele continua meu noivo.- respondeu Lea, retorcendo os dedos.- Foi só uma aventura, nunca mais vamos nos ver.

-Mas, pela forma como você fala dele, parece que se apaixonou.- sua amiga retorquiu.

-Não vou mais embarcar nesta fantasia, .Nunca mais vou revê-lo.

{...}

Cory esticou as pernas o quanto pôde no sofá da as bolsas para um lado, o casaco para o outro e na vida ele repetiria os momentos loucos e mágicos que vivera naquela viagem, tinha ão, sentiu um cheiro bom de comida vindo da cozinha e concluiu que seu melhor amigo e companheiro de apartamento, Jared Baral, estava em casa.

-Aleluia, ele ressurgiu do mundo dos mortos para dar o ar de sua graça canadense.- disse Jared, sarcástico, ao ouvir ruídos na sala e perceber que era o seu amigo.

-Bom te ver também.- Cory revidou no mesmo tom.

-Espero que dar suas passagem, perder o voo o e jantar de Ação de Graças e ter uma namorada louca de ciúmes querendo seu pescoço tenha valido à pena.

Cory instataneamente lembrou de Lea, e não pôde deixar de sorrir com o canto dos lábios, expressão, no entanto, não passou desapercebida de Jared:

-E essa cara de besta, aí?- o amigo riu, dando um soco de mentira no ombro dele.- Aproveitou, hein, Cory? Confessa!

-Tá, eu...eu conheci uma garota fantá , morena, pequena, delicada, quente, a pele macia, uma pernas perfeitas e ...

-Meu Deus, você saiu com a Miss Universo ou o quê?!

-Não, ela...ela é da em ser estrela.

Jared disse, analisando bem o amigo:

-Você tá apaixonado por , meu Deus, você tá louco por essa garota!

-Não, eu...eu não sei, eu...-Cory gaguejou, confuso.- Ela é a garota mais incrível que conheci, mas, a Taylor...

-É uma chata.- interrompeu Jared.- Cara, se eu fosse você, a trocaria em dois tempos por esta deusa da Broadway aí que apareceu no seu que a felicidade só bate uma vez à nossa porta, hein?

{...}

Theo abraçou Lea e a beijou assim que a , com olhos azuis e um sorriso amplo, ele estava alegre em rever a da Broadway como ela, eles tinham se conhecido ainda muito jovens por causa do meio artístico, se tornaram amigos e depois, namorados.Há cerca de dois meses, ela a tinha pedido em casamento, e suas perspectivas eram grandes em relação a se casar com ela.

-Tava com saudades.- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Lea se arrepiou, não aquele arrepio bom, mas como quando um vento frio passa por você e te deixa deu um sorriso, o melhor que pôde:

-Eu também.

Theo passou suavemente as mãos pelo rosto da garota, esquadrinhando-o com cuidado:

- Tudo bem? Há algo uqe tenha a me dizer?- ele sorriu, terno.

-Não.- ela respondeu prontamente.- Não tenho nada para te dizer.

{...}

-Nunca mais faça isso de novo!- uma voz feminina e esganiçada gritou na sala de Cory, fazendo-o olhar para a jovem mulher com um certo susto:

-Oi,Taylor.- ele disse.

A moça de cabelo castanho avermelhado ondulado, olhos verdes, magra e de ar petulante parecia ter saído do seriado Gossip Girl; estava bem vestida e maquiada, mas sua cara não era das mais amigáveis:

-Você não sabe como eu fiquei constrangida no jantar de Ação de Graças por sua culpa!- ela baixou o tom de voz, mas continuava ressentida, sentado-se no colo de Cory.- Todos me perguntando sobre meu namorado e eu tendo que repetir aquela história nonsense sobre sua permanência em Ohio.

-Desculpe, eu...- Cory começou a dizer, mas Taylor simplesmente tascou-lhe um muito o que fazer, ele beijou-a de volta, mas algo ali parecia naquele beijo, naquele sabor parecia errado.

{...}

Dezembro passou rápido entre neve, compras, festas, confraternizações e troca de sorria carregando sacolas para Taylor no Soho, Lea ajeitava uma fita numa caixa de presente para dá-lo a Theo; ele foi cear com a família do seu chefe e sogro no apartamento deles, na 5ª Avenida, e Lea curtiu a noite com sua grande família ítalo-judia no subúrbio nova-iorquino; ela estrelou encenações de Natal, Cory viajou rapidamente para o Canadá a tempo de ver seus parentes antes do ano acabar. Theo deu um lindo vestido à Lea de presente, enquanto Taylor mandava Cory providenciar um terno Armani para o coquetel que haveria no escritório de advocacia onde ambos 31 de dezembro, Lea, Theo, Jenna, o namorado da asiática, Michael, e o amigo dela, Jonhnatan Groof, foram para ver a famosa Eve Ball descer do mastro e marcar a passagem de ano na Times e Taylor, mais o restante dos Walkers, estavam numa festa de grã-finos no Uper East Side.

Mesmo com tantas pessoas ao redor, barulho, a agitação do fim-do-ano, eles não conseguiram esquecer o que tinha acontecido num quarto de hotel em Ohio.Não importava quanto tempo passasse, mas Cory sempre teria Lea fazendo seu coração disparar, e ela sempre pensaria nele como a coisa mais preciosa qque tinha tido antes de dormir.


	4. Without you in december

Lea jogou-se sobre sua cama, vivido dois dias cansativos, sem falar na noite "cansativa" que vivera com ...seu pensamento vagueou longe, indo parar nas lembranças ainda bem nítidas que tinha no corpo e na alma daquele canadense maravilhoso que conhecera naquela viagem.

– Aiii, você chegouuuuuu!

Ela ouviu o grito antes de ver quem o tinha emitido, mas não restava dúvida em Lea de que era sua melhor amiga e companheira de apartamento, Jenna Ushkowitz.

–Ai, que saudade!- exclamou Lea, quando a amiga desabou ao seu lado na cama e a abraçou.

Lea e Jenna se conheciam desde os oito anos de garotas participaram de seleções para o elenco de peças na Broadway e nunca mais se era coreana, tinha sido adotada por um casal americano e morava desde muito pequena em Nova York, estudando numa tradicional escola cató com uma origem tão diversa da de Lea, elas eram unidas e se compreendiam como irmãs.

–Que história louca foi essa de você ter doado suas passagens e passar o Dia de Ação de Graças em Ohio?- Jenna deu um cutucão de brincadeira nas costelas da amiga.

–Ah, eu...enfim, eu dei minha passagem para um casal que estava desesperado para ver a filha que estava aqui em Nova York muito mal.

–Hum, mas você deu _uma_ passagem para _duas pessoas?-_Jenna riu.

–Bom, eu...eeu dei a minha passagem e o cara com quem eu estava...

Ao ouvir isso, Jenna arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada:

–Peraí, que cara?!

Lea tapou a boca, surpresa que não tinha sido fundo, sentando-se melhor na cama para olhar direito para a amiga:

–Eu...ai, que saco!- ela bufou, meio que puxando as pontas do cabelo.- Eu fiquei com um cara que conheci no cara lindo, moreno, alto, com um sorriso enlouquecedor, canadense, advogado, voz rouca...

–Ai, Lea, para, já tô até tendo um orgasmo só de você descrevê-lo.- pediu Jenna.- Como aconteceu isso?

Então,Lea explicou tudo, a história das passagens, do único quarto disponível no hotel, da atração forte, dos beijos e do sexo incrível.

–Lea...- Jenna tinha uma expressão de surpresa nos estreitos olhos arregalados o máximo que podiam, e na boca entreaberta.- E...e o Theo?

–Ele continua meu noivo.- respondeu Lea, retorcendo os dedos.- Foi só uma aventura, nunca mais vamos nos ver.

–Mas, pela forma como você fala dele, parece que se apaixonou.- sua amiga retorquiu.

–Não vou mais embarcar nesta fantasia, .Nunca mais vou revê-lo.

{...}

Cory esticou as pernas o quanto pôde no sofá da as bolsas para um lado, o casaco para o outro e na vida ele repetiria os momentos loucos e mágicos que vivera naquela viagem, tinha ão, sentiu um cheiro bom de comida vindo da cozinha e concluiu que seu melhor amigo e companheiro de apartamento, Jared Baral, estava em casa.

–Aleluia, ele ressurgiu do mundo dos mortos para dar o ar de sua graça canadense.- disse Jared, sarcástico, ao ouvir ruídos na sala e perceber que era o seu amigo.

–Bom te ver também.- Cory revidou no mesmo tom.

–Espero que dar suas passagem, perder o voo o e jantar de Ação de Graças e ter uma namorada louca de ciúmes querendo seu pescoço tenha valido à pena.

Cory instataneamente lembrou de Lea, e não pôde deixar de sorrir com o canto dos lábios, expressão, no entanto, não passou desapercebida de Jared:

–E essa cara de besta, aí?- o amigo riu, dando um soco de mentira no ombro dele.- Aproveitou, hein, Cory? Confessa!

–Tá, eu...eu conheci uma garota fantá , morena, pequena, delicada, quente, a pele macia, uma pernas perfeitas e ...

–Meu Deus, você saiu com a Miss Universo ou o quê?!

–Não, ela...ela é da em ser estrela.

Jared disse, analisando bem o amigo:

–Você tá apaixonado por , meu Deus, você tá louco por essa garota!

–Não, eu...eu não sei, eu...-Cory gaguejou, confuso.- Ela é a garota mais incrível que conheci, mas, a Taylor...

–É uma chata.- interrompeu Jared.- Cara, se eu fosse você, a trocaria em dois tempos por esta deusa da Broadway aí que apareceu no seu que a felicidade só bate uma vez à nossa porta, hein?

{...}

Theo abraçou Lea e a beijou assim que a , com olhos azuis e um sorriso amplo, ele estava alegre em rever a da Broadway como ela, eles tinham se conhecido ainda muito jovens por causa do meio artístico, se tornaram amigos e depois, namorados.Há cerca de dois meses, ela a tinha pedido em casamento, e suas perspectivas eram grandes em relação a se casar com ela.

–Tava com saudades.- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Lea se arrepiou, não aquele arrepio bom, mas como quando um vento frio passa por você e te deixa deu um sorriso, o melhor que pôde:

–Eu também.

Theo passou suavemente as mãos pelo rosto da garota, esquadrinhando-o com cuidado:

– Tudo bem? Há algo uqe tenha a me dizer?- ele sorriu, terno.

–Não.- ela respondeu prontamente.- Não tenho nada para te dizer.

{...}

–Nunca mais faça isso de novo!- uma voz feminina e esganiçada gritou na sala de Cory, fazendo-o olhar para a jovem mulher com um certo susto:

–Oi,Taylor.- ele disse.

A moça de cabelo castanho avermelhado ondulado, olhos verdes, magra e de ar petulante parecia ter saído do seriado Gossip Girl; estava bem vestida e maquiada, mas sua cara não era das mais amigáveis:

–Você não sabe como eu fiquei constrangida no jantar de Ação de Graças por sua culpa!- ela baixou o tom de voz, mas continuava ressentida, sentado-se no colo de Cory.- Todos me perguntando sobre meu namorado e eu tendo que repetir aquela história nonsense sobre sua permanência em Ohio.

–Desculpe, eu...- Cory começou a dizer, mas Taylor simplesmente tascou-lhe um muito o que fazer, ele beijou-a de volta, mas algo ali parecia naquele beijo, naquele sabor parecia errado.

{...}

Dezembro passou rápido entre neve, compras, festas, confraternizações e troca de sorria carregando sacolas para Taylor no Soho, Lea ajeitava uma fita numa caixa de presente para dá-lo a Theo; ele foi cear com a família do seu chefe e sogro no apartamento deles, na 5ª Avenida, e Lea curtiu a noite com sua grande família ítalo-judia no subúrbio nova-iorquino; ela estrelou encenações de Natal, Cory viajou rapidamente para o Canadá a tempo de ver seus parentes antes do ano acabar. Theo deu um lindo vestido à Lea de presente, enquanto Taylor mandava Cory providenciar um terno Armani para o coquetel que haveria no escritório de advocacia onde ambos 31 de dezembro, Lea, Theo, Jenna, o namorado da asiática, Michael, e o amigo dela, Jonhnatan Groof, foram para ver a famosa Eve Ball descer do mastro e marcar a passagem de ano na Times e Taylor, mais o restante dos Walkers, estavam numa festa de grã-finos no Uper East Side.

Mesmo com tantas pessoas ao redor, barulho, a agitação do fim-do-ano, eles não conseguiram esquecer o que tinha acontecido num quarto de hotel em Ohio.Não importava quanto tempo passasse, mas Cory sempre teria Lea fazendo seu coração disparar, e ela sempre pensaria nele como a coisa mais preciosa qque tinha tido antes de dormir.


	5. Mais uma do destino

Lea e Jenna olhavam com desgosto para mais uma rachadura que aparecera em seu apartamento naquele último mês cocordaram, algum tempo atrás, ser um bom negócio alugá próximo à Broadway, à academia, aos estúdios onde o que tinha parecido um bom negócio agora era um estorvo sem e problemas na encanação apareciam aos montes nos últimos tempos, e as garotas estavam desesperadas, porque estavam de mãos atadas a um contrato de aluguel absurdo.

-Acho que vocês deviam procurar um advogado para resolverem esse lance do contrato.- disse Theo, abraçando a noiva por trás.

Lea e Jenna pararam de olhar para a rachadura no teto:

-O que você acha, Jen?

-Acho que vou ligar para a Walker Advogados agora.- disse a asiática, pegando o celular e procurando por um nome na agenda.

-Vo...você o quê?!- berrou Lea, se desvencilhando de Theo, a boca seca, aberta, em pânico.

Walker Cory não! Tantos meses tentando esquecê-lo, concentrando-se em amar Theo da mesma forma que antes, em planejar o casamento...e lá vinha sua amiga desencavar tudo, mesmo sem querer.

-O que foi, amor?- Theo perguntou.

-É, o que foi?- Jenna olhava para a amiga sem entender.- Vou ligar e pedir para meu primo Nichollas, que é advogado e que trabalha lá, nos ajudar.

Lea suspirou um pouco, se refazendo do escâ esquecido completamente daquele detalhe do primo dela trabalhar lá.

{...}

Taylor olhou com um pouco de dó para Cory.

Eles estavam passando a noite toda no escritório para adiantarem a análise de processos longuíssimos do qual faziam a cadeira dele, ela pegou com firmeza em seus ombros e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Massagem?

-Sim.- ele disse, grato ao sentir os dedos da namorada fazerem movimentos relaxantes em seus ombros.

-Querido, a Margareth te avisou sobre uma nova cliente para você hoje à tarde?

-Não, não me falou nada...ai, meu Deus, mais um processo?Estamos atolados, Taylor! Não tenho mais capacidade de lidar com mais um caso.-ele bufou.

-Eu sei!- ela disse, dando um apertão em seus músculos.- Mas é uma bobagem, pelo que garotas precisam rescindir um contrato de aluguel, e queriam falar com o , como ele tá de férias, e eu sei que você é amigo dele e não se incomodaria, pedi que Margareth passasse o caso para você.

Cory espremeu os olhos, de irritação e cansaço:

-Você não pode sair decidindo que trabalhos eu posso pegar ou não.

-Mas eu sei que você precisa do dinheiro, amor!- ela se exasperou.

Cory levantou-se e olhou-a com mágoa:

-Ah, o advogado pé-rapado que precisa que a namorada filha do chefe ajude a arrumar mais casos para poder pagar as próprias tendo me formado junto com você, em Harvard, ainda assim preciso encarar estes casos, não é?

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

-Mas, implicitamente, foi o que disse.- ele retrucou, pegando suas coisas e indo embora.

{...}

-Dr. Monteith?- Jenna indagou, hesitante, estendendo a mão para o moreno alto e bonito que apareceu no escritório.

-Olá, srta...ele sorriu com o canto do lábio... !- ele riu.

-Hahaha.- a asiática riu também.- Estou acostumada, não se travam a língua com o meu nome.

Em poucos minutos, eles se relatou sobre os problemas do apartamento e as dificuldades em rescindir o contrato de aluguel sem pagar uma multa alta.

-Sabe o que é interessante? Se eu fosse ao apartamento, poderia ter mais embasamento na defesa.- disse o advogado.

-Ok, mas agora?

-Bom, é.Eu estou envolvido em um processo muito longo, aproveitar esta folga do almoço, o que acha?

Jenna e Cory chegaram ao apartamento conversando ouvir que ela era da Broadway, foi impossível não lembrar de segundos, flashes sucessivos do que acontecera entre eles pipocaram em sua mente, causando um estremecimento no rapaz.

A garota asiática abriu a porta de foi logo gritando:

-Leeeeeaaaaa! Tá em casa?

-Sim!- a judia respondeu, saindo do chegou á sala em dois tempos e quase caiu para trás.

A expressão de Cory era de quem estava vendo um fantasma.

-Este é o dr. Monteith.- disse Jenna, agradável, apontando para a amiga.-O Nichollas tá de férias, mas o doutor aqui se dispôs a nos ajudar.

A respiração de Lea estava irregular, e ela piscava, era um pesadelo.

-Ai, amiga! Acabei de lembrar: tenho ensaio daqui a meia ê pode mostrar os problemas para o advogado? É coisa rápida, não é?- ela disse, virando-se para Cory.

-Sim, é.- ele respondeu aleatório, quase gaguejando.

Jenna saiu do apartamento e deixou-os a só e pelo destino de novo.


	6. Encarando a verdade

Lea conduziu Cory pelo apartamento mostrando-lhe as rachaduras de forma concisa, sem trocar muitos olhares com ela, era preciso evitar o máximo de contato com ele antes que se jogasse em seus braços e sentisse aquela onda avassaladora de desejo que já começava a se manifestar dentro dela apenas com a simples proximidade dele.

Chegaram à abaixou-se para abrir as portas do armário embaixo da pia e mostrar a Cory os problemas no balançava a cabeça, fazia uma ou outra inferência que ela não entendia porque não era familiarizada com este universo de reformas, mas ele entendia um pouco, aprendera a se virar muito jovem; tinha certos conhecimentos em pintura, eletricidade e encanamento para saber que ela e Jenna estavam no prejuízo morando naquele lugar.

-Vocês vão conseguir até uma indenização, se duvidar.- ele comentou.- O apartamento foi "maquiado", digamos, para vocês mostrar essas provas irrefutáveis.

Lea assentiu:

- Bom, dá mesmo pra perceber que fomos enganadas.

Então, aquele típico silêncio que se instala como se toda a conversa tivesse acabado apareceu entre sacudiu os ombros, enérgica, e perguntou:

-Quer chá? Café?

-Café. - disse Cory.

Ela dirigiu-se á cafeteira, passando perto dele.A cozinha não era lá muito grande, o que não permitia à atriz se esquivar muito dele, que era um homem enorme, ali dentro.

-Até quando vamos ficar representando esta farça, Lea?- ele indagou num impulso, agarrando o cotovelo dela.

As pupilas de Lea dilataram-se em um misto de desejo, surpresa e apreensão.

-Não sei do que você tá falando.

-Ah, não?- Cory deu uma risada curta, rouca.- Então, vamos fingir que não nos conhecemos? É isso? Esse é o combinado?

Ela tentava, ou pensou em tentar, se desvencilhar dele, mas Cory era muito mais alto e forte que fundo, Lea disse:

-Só não podemos...Cory, por favor! Não estamos mais em Ohio à espera de um voo que nos leve para longe daqui!

Ele nada responde, apenas, em um movimento rápido, pegou-a no colo e a pôs no balcão da seu cabelo com força ao mesmo tempo que a puxava pela cintura, ele beijou-a com sofreguidão, seus lábios ávidos em sentir os dela de ainda tentou dizer ou fazer algo, mas a vontade de estar com Cory novamente era demais, chegava a sentiam aquela dor, e tentavam aplacá-la, beijando-se como se fossem morrer, as línguas batalhando, se enroscando, percorrendo cada pedaço de suas mordeu o lábio de Cory, ele gemeu, incapaz de se mulher o levava à loucura, mexia com seu instinto, fazia todo seu mundo se reduzir a era ela em seus braços, seus beijos, sua pele morena e quente, seu coração batendo descompassado.

Cory baixou a cabeça um pouco, roçando os dentes no pescoço a vez de Lea soltar um gemido alto, ao simples toque dele, uma fogueira de luxúria se acendia e a segurou um seio dela sobre a blusa simples que ela estava usando ao passo que mordia e chupava seu pescoço, fazendo-a puxar seu que já estava deixando uma marca considerável ali, Cory foi para a boca dela de novo, desta vez de forma mais calma, porém, ainda intensa, com suas línguas deslizando em sincronia.

Separando-se para respirar depois de longos segundos de um beijo que os fizera esquecer da vida, eles entreolharam-se ofegantes:

-Por que voc~e faz isso comigo?- Lea indagou, passando os dedos no cabelo do advogado, que já estava todo bagunçado.

-Não sei, porque também não entendo o efeito que você tem sobre mim.-ele respondeu, sincero, acariciando os lados dela na altura das baixou os olhos, vendo que ele brincava com suas mãos no corpo o lábio inferior, ela retirou lentamente a sorriu: ela estava sem sutiã.Beijou primeiro o seio direito, depois o ao direito, sugando um mamilo com amor, arqueou um pouco o corpo, sussurrando o nome dele, enquanto Cory chupava seu seio com um ritmo forte mas não bruto, algo que era só dele, um jeito que só ele sabia.

-Por favor...-ela murmurou, ele dedos de Cory foram para o cós da calça de malha que ela usava, e adentraram-na, chegando a sua puxou-o para mais um beijo cálido, ritmado, em que sorriam enquanto ele ultrapassava a última e fina barreira de tecido na parte íntima dedos dele encontraram sua umidade, deslizaram para mais dentro gemeu alto, Cory introduzia seus dedos com mais vontade nela, iniciando movimentos de vai e vem que faziam o corpo da garota se hipersensibilizar.

-Você é tão quente...tão gostosa.- ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido.- Onde você estava, Lea?- ele chupou o lóbulo da orelha dela.- Onde você estava que eu não te vi antes, para te amar assim quando eu quisesse...quando você quisesse.

Aquilo era penetrava-a com os dedos, falando tão provocantemente em seus ouvidos, Lea não estava aguentando, tudo era tão forte:

-Eu...ah...- ela nem conseguia falar nada, cory agora baixava sua calça de uma grito de surpresa, ele trocou seus dedos por sua língua.

O gosto e o cheiro incrível perdeu-se entre as pernas da mulher por ele tão desejada, tão até imaginado se nunca mais a veria, se nunca mais poderia fazer aquilo, degustar o corpo de Lea, senti-la na ponta da sua língua.

O êxtase veio sucessivo, intenso, Lea gritou, seu coorpo se contorceu de forma sexy, provocante, levando Cory ao delírio, beijando-a completamente nua ali, à sua mercê.

-Vamos encarar a verdade... eu te amo, eu te quero.- ele disse, olhando fundo nos olhos dela antes de beijá-la.

A Lea não coube mais nada, além de se deixar envolver por mais um beijo apaixonante e quente de era a verdade: eles não podiam negar que se amavam e se queriam de um jeito inexplicável e irremediável.


	7. Improváveis amizades

Lea e Cory se dirigiram para a sala, depois do que tinha acontecido, não havia muito o que pudesse ser não sabiam dizer porque reagiam daquela forma irracional e se amavam loucamente ao menor toque, mas também sabiam que era loucura demais fingir que não se gostavam.

–O que podemos esperar depois disso?- Lea sussurrou baixo, segurando a mão dele.

–Eu queria fugir daqui e viver para sempre contigo.- ele segredou, beijando o topo da cabeça da atriz.

Eles se abraçaram forte, deixando o sentimento que cada vez ganhava mais intensidade fluir entre baixou o rosto, de modo a nivelá-lo ao de olhos brilhavam, havia amor neles.

A sensação quente e saborosa dos lábios e línguas se encontrando era ouro derretido, era luz, uma magia que entorpecia cada sentido de Lea e Cory, algo nunca experimentado antes.

–Eu devo ir.- ele disse, mexendo com delicadez no cabelo dela.

–Ok.- ela concordou, passando a língua sobre o lábio inferior, ainda podendo sentir o beijo deles ali.

Lea dirigiu-se à porta para abrilá-la, e levou um , com a mão no ar, já se preparava para tocar a campainha:

–Oi, amor! Você tava adivinhando que eu chegaria?- ele sorriu.

–The...Theo?- ela gaguejou, em pânico.

Cory olhou-o com atenção e apreensão, enquanto o rapaz adentrava com intimidade o apartamento.

–Olá.- ele disse amistosamente para Cory, estendendo a mão.

–Ah...este é...este é o doutor Monteith, Theo.- Lea se surpreendeu ao perceber que o seu nervosismo com aquela situação ainda a permitisse falar.- Ele é o advogado que irá nos ajudar.

–Mas não era o primo da Jenna que faria isso?

–Bem, nós trabalhamos no mesmo escritório, e, como ele está de férias, eu vou assumir o caso.- esclareceu Cory.

–Bom, Theo é meu noivo, .- disse Lea, lançando um olhar significativo para Cory.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, balançando-a um ção constrangedora era pouco, Cory estava parado entre os dois, e nem imaginava o que ele e sua noiva estavam fazendo há pouco tempo.

–Bom, já vou. Ligarei para você...vocês.- Cory retificou a tempo.- qualquer novidade, me avisem.

– Hum, dr. Monteith, eu já não lhe conheço de algum lugar?- indagou Theo, pensativo.

Lea queria que o chão do apartamento, que já estava todo rachado mesmo, se abrisse logo de vez.

–Bom, eu toco bateria numa banda, mas...

–Há!- exclamou Theo.- Você toca na Bonnie Dunne, não é?

Os olhos de Cory se arregalaram, surpresos:

–Sim, nesta mesmo!

"Ai, não"! Lea gruniu, em pensamento.

–Cara, conheço o Jared.Já fui a um ou dois shows de vocês, sabia que te conhecia de algum lugar.

Pronto, a desgraça estava conhecia como Theo era: capaz de converter em amigo qualquer pessoa que visse e com quem falasse uma única vez na vida.

–Bom, teremos uma apresentação no Persepólis no próximo final-de-semana, se quiserem aparecer...sintam-se convidados.- disse Cory, olhando quase que com fixação para Lea, que sentiu sua alma arder com a forma que ele a encarou.

–Pode deixar que vamos pintar por lá!- confirmou Theo, dando um tapinha nas costas do advogado que se retirava.

–Como assim "Pode deixar que vamos pintar por lá!" - Lea esbravejou.- Você não pode sair confirmando encontros assim, eu nem sei se quero ir...

–Mas, querida!- Theo juntou as bochechas dela, sorrindo.- Ele nos convidou.E a banda deles é legal, vai ser divertido!- e, dizendo isso, ele saiu rumo à cozinha.- O que você quer que eu faça para o nosso jantar?

Aquilo não estava não era e Cory não tinham se conhecido, Cory não era o advogado que ela e Jenna tinham contratado, ela e Cory não tinham acabado de transar no balcão da cozinha... céus, o que estava acontecendo na vida de Lea?!


	8. Sexo, paixão e rock'n' roll

Taylor fechou os olhos, em mãos de Cory seguravam-na de forma dura, quase bruta, enquanto um orgasmo sacudia seu corpo.

–Hum, Cory...- ela suspirou, caindo sobre o colchão quase inerte.

Aquela transa tinha sido fantá sempre a satisfizera com louvor na cama, mas de um dias para cá, ele estava mais..._selvagem.__  
_Sedento, sexy, e ela estava meio zonza com a insaciedade do  
pôs as mãos nas costas dele, de forma que o trouxesse para junto de si e eles pudessem dormir juntos:

–Agora, não.- Cory levantou-se.- Vou comer algo.

–Tudo bem.- disse Taylor, tão realizada que caiu logo no sono.

Cory foi para a a geladeira, pegou leite e um pedaço de bolo de chocolate que ainda o leite no copo, começou a comer o realmente com fome, mas não era isso que o que, desde que vira Lea novamente, estava dormindo com sua namorada pensando .Cada vez que fazia Taylor gemer, era Lea que ele escutava, cada vez que ela explodia em seus  
braços, era a visão de Lea que surgia diante dos seus estava louco por ela e nem Taylor, nem mulher nenhuma, eram capazes de reverter este sentimento.

{...}

Jenna entrou no estúdio e baixou o volume do rá a encarou assustada, parando o giro que estava fazendo.

–Você tá querendo cair dura de cansaço ou o quê?- ralhou a asiática.- Há uma semana você tá ensaiando feito louca, trabalhando direto, como se estivesse fugindo de algo!

Lea enxugou o rosto com uma pequena toalha que estava pendurada numa cadeira próxima:

–Não estou fugindo de nada.Só quero me manter mais concentrada no meu trabalho, preciso estar em forma, e...

–Tá me escondendo sim alguma coisa!- Jenna resmungou.-Tem alguma coisa rolando e eu quero saber o que é.

Lea curvou os ombros, resignada:

–Tem mesmo! Você não sabe o que tá acontecendo!- ela choramingou.- Eu não entendo porquê precisei ficar noiva para descobrir o que é o amor.

–Como assim? Que você só descobriu que amava o Theo quando ele te pediu em noivado?

–Não! Eu estou apaixonada por outro!- disse Lea entre lágrimas, sentando-se numa cadeira pró estava no estúdio de dança, e Jenna apanhou outra cadeira e sentou-se ao seu apavorada:

–C-como assim?

–Eu estou apaixonada por aquele cara que eu conheci na viagem.

–Mas, amiga...isso já tem meses...

–Ele é o doutor Monteith.- disse Lea.

Jenna quase caiu da cadeira, estupefata:

–Lea, pelo amor de Deus!- ela berrou.- ELE?!

Lea suspirou, e contou toda a história.

–Parece coisa de filme, inacreditável! E agora?

–Agora- disse Lea.- Theo quer que a gente vá para a apresentação da banda do ê sabe, no Persepólis, ele inclusive chamou você e o não vou, Jenna! Não vou!

Lea estava quase tremendo, e ainda abraçou-a, e começou a beijar o topo da cabeça da tinha visto a amiga tão transtornada, mas imaginava que não era mesmo fácil estar noiva de um e ficar perdidamente apaixonada por outro.

–Amiga, você tem que encarar os fatos!

–Que fatos?!- Lea fungou.- De que eu não consigo mais gostar do Theo como antes? Eu estou assustada!

–Olha: nós vamos para esta boate, ok? Você precisa encarar a realidade e estar com os dois no mesmo lugar, você precisa ver o que seu coração quer, entendeu?- disse Jenna, fazendo Lea olhar para ela.

–Sim...- Lea suspirou, mesmo sem ter certeza se seria, ou se queria ser capaz de se segurar perto de Cory, mesmo com Theo tão perto.

{...}

Persepólis era um misto de bar e boate que ficava num dos bairros mais badalados do underground de Nova , playboys, roqueiros, hipters em geral sempre iam lá.Havia uma noite no mês que uma banda tocava ao vivo, e novamente, a Bonnie Dunne tinha sido contratada.

Theo,Lea, Jenna e Michael chegaram relativamente cedo, pegando uma mesa próxima ao os integrantes subiram ao palco para dar uma última afinada nos instrumentos e passar o som, Lea estremeceu ao ver estava tão diferente do comum! Usava calça jeans com lavagem meio detonada, tênis All Star e blusa com estampa dos Rolling e despojado, o típico estilo rocker que podia levar  
qualquer uma à loucura com seu charme.

Esfregando uma perna na outra, ela não pôde deixar de se excitar ao perceber que ele a olhava , piscou o olho e sorriu com o canto da boca.

–Tudo bem, amor? - Theo indagou, bebendo um pouco do pedido que o garçom acabara de deixar na mesa deles.

–Anh...sim.- ela hesitou,desviando o olhar do de Cory.

Theo passou um dos braços em torno dos ombros vestia uma blusa tomara-que-caia e uma saia mínima, combinando com botas de cano longo e salto numa vibe rocker também, para combinar com o programa da noite.

Jenna olhou para o palco e viu , meio maquiavélica...e se testar o sangue-frio da amiga a ajudasse logo a se decidir?

–Olha lá, o doutor Monteith todo bad boy! Olá!- ela acenou para ele para que fosse á mesa acenou de volta e desceu do palco, indo de encontro a gelou.

–Olá, doutor!- Theo o cumprimentou com um cumprimentou Michael com um aperto de mão e Jenna com um beijo em cada vez de Lea, ele apenas pegou rapidamente em sua mão, nervoso.

–O nosso advogado é muito descolado, né?- comentou a asiática.

Lea percebia que a amiga estava anos de convivência e cumplicidade para saber que Jenna não estava dando ponto sem nó.

–Legal ter duas carreiras, então?- perguntou Theo.

Cory mirou na mão dele que pendia despreocupada no ombro nu de Lea, uma fagulha de ciúmes acendeu em seu peito:

–Oh, legal, sim.- ele pigarreou.- Espero que gostem do show!

Cory subiu de novo no palco e o show começou.

O som da Bonnie Dunne ecoava no Persepólis, que estava levantaram-se para dançar, o som da banda era quatro amigos bebiam e dançavam, mas Lea não conseguia parar de olhar para magnetismo, era uma atração incalculável, ele ali, tão sexy atrás da sua bateria, também enviando mensagens tão intensas pelo seu olhar...para sentia que, em meio às grupies que rodeavam o palco, Cory só tinha olhos para ela.

–Você tá tão sensual.- sussurrou Theo ao seu ouvido, agarrando sua cintura.

–Quê?!- Lea saiu de seu rebolando feito louca e nem tinha reparado nisso.-Desculpa, Theo, vou ao , vem comigo!- ela puxou a mão da asiática.

Jenna já estava meio de pileque, e entrou rindo travessa no banheiro feminino.

–Isso não tem graça!- Lea repreendeu a amiga.

Jenna ria feito boba, zoando da cara de Lea:

–Você tava praticamente fazendo a dança do acasalamento pro doutor...Cory Gostoso Monteith kkkkkkk

Lea enterrou a cara nas mãos, aflita:

–Você não entende, Jenna? Eu tô acompanhada do meu noivo e flertando com outro homem!

–Que até parece que você não pegou!

–JENNA!

–LEA! Esta noite era para você testar seus sentimentos, lembra? E o que seus sentimentos estão dizendo? Que você não resiste a este homem! A melhor coisa a se fazer é se entregar!

Lea observou a amiga, que estava lá meio bêbada, mas ainda tinha um discurso que ela tinha dito era pulsava em suas coração, seu corpo e sua alma sabiam o que fazer.

{...}

–Como assim, ela foi embora?- Theo perguntou, incrédulo.- Sem nem me avisar?

–Pois é, sabe?- disse Jenna.- ela tava passando mal, eu a infiei num táxi e ela já tá a caminho de casa agora.

–Mas...- Theo ainda tentou argumentar.- Eu vou atrás dela.

–Theo, Theo...a Lea tava com enxaqueca, você sabe como é.Ela vai chegar em casa e descansar, depois vocês se falam.

Lea estava, na verdadde, trancada no nunca imaginou que Jenna lhe proporia aquela ideia maluca, mas lá estava ela esperando que sua amiga despitasse Theo para ela poder ir atrás de meia hora interminável depois, ela recebeu uma sms da asiática dizendo que ela, o namorado e seu noivo estavam indo a área livre, Lea saiu do banheiro, o coração batendo descompassado contra as costelas, sentindo-se ousada e quente, muito quente.A atmosfera do lugar ajudava, a música, as pessoas dançando tão próximas, tudo aquilo a saiu andando, até encontrar o lugar onde Cory estava bebendo com os caras da a fitou com atenção, então levantou-se e foi até ela:

–Cadê seu noivo?

–Longe daqui.- ela disse, quase arfando.

Cory sentiu-se todo mulher era sua perdiçã a mão dela, e a levou para uma parte mais escura da boate, onde eles guardavam seus , apenas ecos da música encostou-a na parede, beijando-a com gemeu em sua boca, segurando a nuca do rapaz com força, guiando mais ainda sua boca para junto da suas línguas batalhavam ritmicamente, deslizando ásperas e ágeis uma pela apertou a bunda de Lea, rindo:

–Essa saia não tá muito curta, não? - ele rosnou, atacando o pescoço dela, aspirando o perfume de Lea.

Lea gruniu apertando seu corpo mais no dele, sentindo a masculinidade dele latejar contra sua virilha.

–Só eu te deixo assim? - ela murmurou, mordiscando sua orelha e se roçando cada vez mais na ereção dele.

Cory bufou, abrindo o zíper, tentando conseguir um alívio para o aperto em suas calças:

–Eu queria fazer isso contigo a noite toda...

–Faz, Cory.- disse Lea, pegando o volume na cueca boxer dele.

Ele abaixou o tomara-que-caia dela, deixando seus seios á mostra e à mercê os dedos e a língua em seus mamilos, enquanto ela o e murmúrios intensos dominaram a penumbra, até que Lea arfou:

–Vem para mim, Cory...

Eles se entreolharam com os olhos turvos de paixão e encostou-a melhor na parede, levantou sua perna e colocou dois dedos nela, obtendo sua a calcinha dela para o lado, e foi baixando sua peça íntima.

–Eu tô tomando anticoncepcional, tudo bem.- disse Lea, o tranquilizando.

Cory penetrou-a com toda a vontade que estava de senti-la tão profundamente pulsando em todo o seu mordeu seu ombro para não gritar, pois ele investia forte, intenso, agarrando suas coxas com posse a ponto de deixar çaram a se beijar lascivamente, ela gemia contra sua boca, balançava os quadris em sincronia com os dele...

Foi como uma explosão que arrasou todos os sentidos deles.O líquido quente nela, os gritos de puro prazer, o suor, a respiração acelerada...Cory encostou a cabeça no peito dela, que subia e descia:

–Eu te comigo.- ele disse, beijando seu colo.


	9. Difícil Decisão

Lea olhou profundamente nos olhos de Cory. Ali a luxúria ainda rescendia, mas o amor também:

- Você sabe a dimensão disso que você tá me pedindo?- ela sussurrou.

-Tenho, e é por isso mesmo que estou te pedindo. Fica comigo, Lea. Não aguento mais estarmos nas mãos do destino, eu quero você, eu preciso de você.- O desejo, a necessidade de ter aquela mulher para si, o amor que sentia por ela estavam lhe deixando louco.

-E sua namorada?

-Eu vou terminar com ela.- ele respondeu, roçando os lábios pelo colo de Lea. Ela mordeu os lábios, estremecendo quando ele voltou a brincar com seus seios, sugando de leve um mamilo, degustando a pele e a textura da auréola, chupando a curva delicada, excitando-se com os gemidos abafados dela.- Eu quero ficar com você sempre beijando, chupando, acariciando. Quero você inteira, de corpo e alma.

Lea sentiu suas pernas virarem gelatina. Nunca ninguém tinha falado assim com ela, com aquele tom de voz másculo e doce. Ele sabia onde tocá-la, como tocá-la, o que a fazia gemer, o que a tirava dos eixos. Nem Theo, de quem estava noiva, tinha feito aquilo com ela, mexido com seus instintos mais primitivos ao mesmo tempo que exalava amor e adoração por ela.

-Eu te amo, Cory.- ela murmurou, agarrando o cabelo dele com mais força, sentindo-o tocar sua intimidade enquanto continuar seu tour lascivo pelos peitos dela.- Eu...oh, Cory...eu vou ficar com você.

{...}

Plenitude. Cada poro de Lea e Cory transpirava uma sensação de liberdade, de que finalmente as coisas iriam mudar para melhor.

No outro dia de manhã, uma Lea Michele muito disposta cantarolava New York State of Mind na cozinha, em meio a um delicioso cheiro de café enquanto punha a mesa.

-Jenna!- ela chamou sua amiga.

A asiática apareceu com a cara inchada, vestindo uma longa blusa velha e resmungando:

-Tá felizinha? Eu não. Eu tô com uma ressaca do caralho.

Lea riu, colocando croissants e geleia na frente da amiga:

-Você bebeu demais...

-E você fez sexo demais.- retrucou Jenna.

Lea riu, sentando-se e também se servindo:

-Sim, e foi maravilhoso. Como sempre.- ela riu mais.

-Hum...Lea...- Jenna pegou uma fatia de queijo que estava mais perto da morena.- O doutor...anh...o Cory...como é...

Lea soltou uma gostosa e cristalina gargalhada, entendendo bem o que ela queria saber:

-Ele é enorme. E sabe bem como usar seu... _instrumento_.

Jenna quase cuspiu o café de tanto rir. Lea continuou a comer, estava com um imenso apetite. Há dias não se sentia assim, tão confiante, tão feliz.

{...}

- Smoke on the water, fire in the sky! – cantava Cory, praticando air drums com a música do Deep Purple enquanto fazia ovos mexidos e bacon para comer.

- Cadê ela? Era baixinha mas bem gata.- comentou Jared, caçando uma maçã na geladeira.

-Você a viu? – indagou Cory.

- Todo mundo viu, quando ela apareceu você foi lá e... bem, o resto é história.- riu Jared, fazendo Cory rir junto.

- Ela foi para casa, não veio para cá.

-Hum...mas ela é gata, cara. Vão se ver de novo?

-Sim, ela é minha cliente.- disse Cory, enchendo a boca de ovos e bacon.

-Como é que é? Você tá pegando sua cliente?- Jared ficou interessado, apoiando-se melhor no balcão da cozinha.- Como foi que isso começou? E a Taylor?

-Jared, cara, nem te disse... você não vai acreditar. Ela é a garota com quem eu fiquei em Ohio. A garota com quem eu dividi um quarto de hotel.

Jared quase se engasgou com um pedaço de maçã:

-Sério?! E... como ela se tornou sua cliente?

-Ela e a amiga procuraram um advogado lá no escritório, o caso caiu para mim, e então nos reencontramos. E, em relação à Taylor. - Cory parou para comer mais um pouco.- Eu vou terminar com ela. Amanhã, ela voltará dos Hamptons e lá no escritório mesmo vou falar com ela para ficar de vez com a Lea.

Jared sorriu, satisfeito. Estava feliz pelo amigo.

{...}

Lea terminou um relaxante banho após o café. Um bom tempo depois, saiu e percebeu que no seu celular havia dez ligações de Theo. Ele não era disso, e, por mais que a garota tivesse sumido sem deixar rastro na última noite, e, por mais que fossem noivos, não era típica dele tanta aflição.

-Theo... eu...eu ia te ligar.- ela disse, hesitante, assim que ele atendeu.

-Lea, eu preciso de você.- Theo falou numa voz estrangulada, chorosa, rouca.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Lea perguntou , cautelosa.

-Meu pai sofreu um acidente, Lea! Ele... ele estava voltando de Buffalo e dormiu ao volante...- ele respondeu com a fala entrecortada.- Seu carro saiu da estrada e capotou várias ele está em coma, na UTI.

O sangue de Lea gelou em suas veias. Depois de segundos de torpor, ela conseguiu balbuciar:

-Em que hospital ele tá internado?

Theo lhe passou o endereço, e Lea se dirigiu para lá. Em seu pensamento, uma única coisa, por mais egoísta que fosse naquele momento, martelava: "não posso terminar com Theo agora".


	10. Ainda não

Lea sentiu-se imensamente triste ao ver como Theo a cabeça enterrada nas mãos, o cabelo desgrenhado, com seu irmão mais velho abraçando-o pelos ombros.

–Olá, Ferris.- ela cumprimentou o irmão do noivo.

O rapaz sorriu triste para ela, e Theo levantou a cabeça assim que ouviu sua voz. Ele estava mal; pálido, com olheiras.

Lea simplesmente chegou perto dele e o abraçou, sussurrando:

–Vai ficar tudo bem.

{...}

Cory estava estranhando, ele tinha ligado para Rachel no domingo e ela não o atendera de jeito nenhum. Mesmo assim, segunda, bem cedo, enviou uma mensagem para ela, na esperança de que o respondesse.

Assim que chegou ao escritório, foi à sala de Taylor, e ela já estava lá, muito bem arrumada, o cabelo castanho-avermelhado caindo ondulado ao lado do seu rosto, os belos olhos verdes encarando a tela do computador.

–Amor!- ela sorriu, levantando-se e indo abraça-lo.- Você deveria ter ido para os Hamptons comigo e meus pais. Foi ótimo.

–Hum... que bom.- ela retorquiu.

–Como foi seu final-de-semana? Tocou lá com sua banda?

–Sim, sim, foi muito bom. Hãn, Taylor. Eu preciso falar com você, é algo sério.

–Sabe, eu também preciso falar com você. - ela disse, fazer um ar misterioso.- Aliás, eu e meu pai. Vamos à sala dele?

Cory deixou-se guiar pela mão de Taylor até a sala de seu sogro, que também era seu chefe. Dono de um dos maiores escritórios de Nova York, Frank Walker era um homem de cinquenta e poucos anos, mas com um rosto jovial e um olhar sagaz, típico de um advogado que não deixava passar nada nos tribunais.

–Bom dia, Cory!- ele o cumprimentou, sorridente e lhe indicando uma cadeira.- Tenho ótimas notícias para você. Quero que assuma o caso do divórcio dos McDermont. Sozinho.

Cory ficou nervoso, pois nunca tinha assumido um caso daquele porte. Os McDermont estavam se separando, e era um dos casais mais ricos de Manhattan:

–Ah, eu... eu me sinto honrado com isso...

–Agora, espero que este tenha sido o empurrão que faltava para você pedir logo a Taylor em casamento.- Frank sorriu para a filha.

–Como assim?- indagou Cory.

–Ah, Cory.- disse Taylor, colocando sua mão sobre a dele.- Eu e meu pai estávamos conversando, e percebemos que eu e você precisamos dar o próximo passo na nossa relação. Sendo assim, nada melhor do que você assumir casos maiores.

Cory olhou-a espantado. Então, ela e seu sogro tinham decidido o futuro do namoro deles sem nem ao menos consultá-lo?

–Me desculpa, mas... o quê?! Como vocês decidem este tipo de coisa sem me consultarem?

–Que tipo de coisa? – Taylor perguntou.

–Isso! – Cory gesticulou, aflito.- Eu preciso pensar. Não posso aceitar outro caso novo assim, não posso te pedir em noivado assim, sob pressão. Com licença.- ele disse, retirando-se da sala.

A cabeça dele fervilhava. Estava atônito com a forma como Taylor e seu pai estavam tratando-o; se sentia um boneco, um brinquedinho que Frank comprava para fazer as vontades da filha. Todos os amigos de Cory em Harvard achavam-no muito sortudo por sair com Taylor Walker, mas só ele sabia como era a pressão de namorar uma garota extremamente rica e egocêntrica, ciumenta e que batia o pé sempre que queria algo. Mas, mesmo sabendo como era o gênio dela, Cory nunca teria pensado que ela e o pai fossem tão incisivos quanto ao fato de que estava na hora de eles casarem. Mas, ele tinha sido um ingênuo; claro que Taylor não desceria ao seu nível econômico, claro que ele teria que ganhar muito para bancá-lo.

Ele esfregou o rosto, irritado, triste, confuso. Precisava falar com Lea. Ela era o bálsamo da sua vida.

{...}

Ele ponderou muito, até tomar coragem e sair do escritório no meio do expediente para tentar falar com Lea.

Jenna teve um leve susto ao abrir a porta:

–Doutor Monteith? Digo, Cory?

–Olá, Jenna.- ele sorriu com o canto da boca.- A Lea está?

A asiática balançou a cabeça positivamente e deu passagem para ele entrar.

– Bom, aproveitando o ensejo da minha visita, te digo logo que entrei em contato com a imobiliária e eles querem fazer um acordo, pois um processo seria mais demorado. Nos próximos dias, nós podemos resolver isso, e você e a Lea vão poder procurar outro lugar.

–Ai, que alívio.- suspirou a asiática.

–Você... você parece meio abatida, Jenna.- reparou Cory.

–Oh, é que...bom, aconteceu uma coisa bem ruim...o pai do Theo sofreu um acidente gravíssimo, e está por um fio. Nós estamos muito abalados, sabe, todos os amigos...

–E Lea, obviamente.- Cory a interrompeu.

–É. Ela realmente não ficou bem, e Theo está tão desesperado... ela, inclusive, só voltou para casa há pouco tempo, para comer algo, tomar um banho e cochilar.

–Bom, se é assim, acho que...

–Cory, por favor, vá lá falar com ela.- Jenna segurou com delicadeza seu pulso.- Vocês precisam conversar.

Jenna levou-o ao quarto da amiga, abriu a porta e se retirou, para deixa-los conversar com privacidade.

Lea dormia serenamente, seu belo e longo cabelo espalhando-se sobre o travesseiro, um pequeno suspiro saindo de seus lábios durante o sono. Durante instantes, ele hesitou em chamá-la, ela parecia tão terna, tão em paz. Mas, então, ele se debruça ligeiramente sobre ela e fala baixinho o seu nome. Lea pisca várias vezes, até ter noção de que é o rosto de Cory que a fita bem de perto.

–Oi.- ela diz, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, de modo que ele acaba caindo de vez sobre a cama.

– Você tava tão linda dormindo.- ele disse, embevecido com os olhos castanhos dela embebendo os seus.- Mas eu queria tanto falar contigo.

–Eu também. –ela disse, aconchegando-se a ele. Cory cheirou seu cabelo recém- lavado, e abraçou-a pela cintura.

– Jenna já me contou o que aconteceu. É uma pena, digo, Theo deve estar muito mal.

–Sim, está. –Lea entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele.- Cory, você sabe... por enquanto...ai, como é difícil!

– Eu entendo, Lea. Imagino como seria se meu pai estivesse à beira da morte no hospital e minha noiva chegasse terminando tudo comigo.

–Eu te amo.- ela disse, ajeitando o corpo sobre o dele. Com os rostos muito próximos, com o cabelo dele caindo sobre Cory, ele puxou-a mais para si até que suas bocas se encontrassem num beijo lento, saboroso. Ele descia as mãos pelas suas costas e ela afundava seus dedos no cabelo dele, intensificando o beijo, o momento de paixão doce e dolorida que estavam vivendo.

– Taylor pediu para o pai dela me arranjar um grande caso. Eles quer que a gente case.

Lea olhou profundamente para Cory:

– Você quer se casar com ela?

– Não.- ele respondeu sem rodeios.- Mas este é meu emprego, Lea. Não posso desperdiçar um trabalho na Walker Advogados assim.

– E eu não posso largar o Theo de uma hora para outra assim, também.- ela recostou sua cabeça sobre o peito dele.

O que poderia resultar em briga para outros casais, para eles, que já tinham noção de que a história que estavam vivendo era mais do que complicada, era apenas mais um dos grandes obstáculos que teriam que enfrentar.

–Será que um dia não haverá mais ninguém se interpondo entre eu e você?- ela perguntou baixo, enquanto o beijava calidamente no rosto.

– Sim, Lea, eu sei que sim.- ele suspirou, trazendo a boca da artista para a sua novamente.


	11. Inside you (Parte I)

Lea tentava ler uma revista em vão.

Desde que Cory fora lhe ver, eles nunca mais tinham tido tempo de conversar. Ela, atarefada com o trabalho, pois mesmo que fosse uma quase figurante, ainda era bastante exigida; ele, por estar cuidando de um dos divórcios mais ruidosos da alta sociedade nova-iorquina.

Lea, além do mais, estava naquele momento prestando ajuda à família Stockmann. O pai de Theo ainda estava em coma, e, mesmo não sendo sua obrigação ir ao hospital, ela o fazia, mesmo sentindo, a cada dia que passava, que nutria por Theo mais afeto de amiga do que o amor que se esperava de uma noiva.

Seu pensamento, portanto, enquanto tentava em vão ler uma simples reportagem de revista, sempre remetia a Cory, aos seus momentos juntos, ao sexo maravilhoso com ele, às mais simples coisas, como o sorriso do canadense, ou a voz dele. A saudade de estar em seus braços a consumia.

Da mesma forma, em seu bem decorado e acapetado escritório de uma das maiores firmas de advocacia da cidade, Cory também sofria. Pensava em Lea ao acordar, ao adormecer e nas horas que ficavam entre estas duas coisas. Sentia falta do aroma da morena, da sua pele suave sob o toque dos seus dedos, dos lábios grossos e doces dela, da sua risada quente e espontânea.

Estava o advogado perdido em devaneios quando sua secretária apareceu silenciosa como um fantasma, informando que a imobiliária dona do apartamento onde Lea e Jenna moravam tinha aceitado o acordo para a recisão do contrato de aluguel pelo qual Cory tinha batalhado por suas clientes. "Isto só pode ser um sinal divino", ele suspirou, aliviado.

- Que coisa maravilhosa, Cory!- berrou Jenna.

Ao ouvir o nome do advogado, o coração de Lea disparou. Durante várias vezes ela pensou em ligar para ele, em mandar uma sms que fosse, mas o medo que sua namorada ciumenta visse e complicasse ainda mais as coisas a refreara diversas vezes. Ela e a amiga estavam num café e receberam a ligação de Cory para irem ao seu escritório ainda naquela tarde.

Jenna e Lea se entreolharam e sorriram:

- Tava com saudade dele, né? – perguntou a asiática, dando um leve cutucão na amiga.

-Muita.- Lea respondeu, suspirando.

{...}

A rescisão do contrato de aluguel foi algo até rápido. O advogado representante da imobiliária trouxe alguns papéis, que as duas artistas da Broadway leram com atenção, para não caírem de novo em alguma armadilha. Depois, assinaram e se viram oficialmente livres do apartamento rachado.

-É um alívio não ter mais a obrigação de ficar num imóvel que oferece tantos riscos.- comentou Jenna.

Ela olhou para Cory e Lea, para a forma quase venerativa como se encaravam. A garota tinha muito dó dos dois. Por mais que conhecesse Theo há anos, tinha que admitir que nunca os olhos de Lea faiscaram tanto por alguém. Além do mais, só um cego não perceberia a forma como ele a contemplava, a cara de apaixonado dele por ela. Jenna esperava que um dia aqueles dois pudessem se libertar e ficar juntos de verdade.

-Gente, tenho que ir.- disse ela, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro.- Acabei de lembrar que preciso me encontrar com o Michael.- e piscou significantemente para a amiga.

Lea sorriu um pouco, baixando o olhar.

Cory e ela, sozinhos em seu escritório. O coração começava a bombear o sangue mais rápido, a cabeça fervilhava em ideias... ele correu, fechou a porta, colocou Lea nos braços. Ela ria, abraçando-o, enterrando a cabeça em seu pescoço para não fazer muito barulho. A ligação entre eles era tão instintiva e intensa, que palavras não eram necessárias. Apenas uma troca de olhares e pronto, bocas e línguas se uniram desesperadas, quentes, ansiosas para aplacarem toda a saudade e distância que tinham amargado.

- Senti tanto sua falta.- ela falou, quase num gemido, enquanto ele atacava seu pescoço avidamente, e suas mãos acariciavam suas coxas.

- Eu também, tudo me lembra você.- ele segredou, segurando o rosto dela entre suas mãos e voltando a beijá-la, algo do que ele nunca se cansaria na vida.

Depois de vários minutos e beijos, palavras de saudades ditas, olhares apaixonados, Cory falou:

- Sabe, Lea... a irmã do meu melhor amigo foi trabalhar na Austrália. Ela deixou um apartamento novo e ainda quase todo decorado aqui em Nova York para alugar, se você quiser dar uma olhada com a Jenna...

-Ia ser ótimo!- ela disse, os olhos de repente adquirindo um brilho mais intenso, quase incendiário.- Cory...- ela mordiscou de leve o lóbulo da orelha esquerda dele, que o fez ficar duro prontamente.- Este apartamento... a gente pode...- outra mordiscada, mais dureza ainda, que ela já sentia pressionada contra seu corpo.- dar um pulo lá agora?

Cory mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando o pescoço dela com delicadeza:

- A gente vai agora.- ele respondeu.- Ou você pensa que me deixa assim e vai embora?- ele riu, guiando a mão dela para o bojo nas suas calças.

Lea comprimiu os lábios para não gemer ao tocá-lo. Estava realmente precisando daquele homem.

- Oi, querido.- disse Taylor quando eles estavam saindo do escritório.

Cory gelou ao ouvir a voz da namorada, mas tentou ficar com a cara o mais impassível que pudesse:

-Oi, Taylor. Ahn, esta é minha cliente, Lea Michele.

Lea arregalou os olhos. Taylor Walker era linda. Simplesmente. Tinha um porte de diva do cinema francês, cabelos castanhos quase vermelhos e olhos verdes voluptuosos, além de um corpo escultural e vestido com um tailler de grife. De repente, a artista judia se sentiu um quase nada comparada àquela mulher.

- Olá.- Taylor inclinou de leve seu rosto em direção à Lea.- Onde o senhor pensa que vai, mocinho?- ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Cory, e Lea sentiu o ciúme queimar em suas entranhas.

-Eu... eu vou ao fórum. Eu e minha cliente temos muitas coisas a resolver lá.- ele mentiu.

-Ah, querido...- ela fez beicinho. Estava claro a quem visse a cena de longe que Taylor agia mais para marcar seu território com relação ao namorado do que como uma profissional em seu ambiente de trabalho.- Queria tanto sair com você hoje...

-Pois é, hoje não vai dar, meu bem. Deixa a gente ir, já estamos atrasados.- ele pediu, puxando delicadamente seus braços para longe de si.

{...}

-Ela é tão bonita, Cory.- comentou Lea, quando os dois chegaram ao apartamento da irmã de Jared.

-Ah, Lea...- ele envolveu sua cintura.- Não se deixe enganar pela Taylor. Ela é linda, mas com o passar do tempo, se torna apenas intimidadora.

-Eu fiquei pensando, mesmo assim.- disse Lea.- O que você viu em mim? Digo, ela é tão perfeita.

-Sério, Lea? Sério que você acha uma mulher que não confia nunca em mim, que pede pro pai me arranjar um caso em que eu vá embolsar muito dinheiro, se ganhar, só para eu poder pedi-la em casamento, perfeita?

Lea baixou os olhos.

-Você é perfeita.- ele segurou o rosto dele pelo queixo.- Você é trabalhadora, simples, talentosa, e está sacrificando-se pelo Theo, para não fazê-lo sofrer. Perfeição para mim é isso.- disse Cory.

Lea ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou. Primeiro, apenas o toque cálido dos lábios, depois, bocas se entreabrindo para suas línguas mais uma vez se encontrarem, balindo juntas, delicioso momento em que eles queriam se perder para sempre. Cory sentiu as mãos de Lea percorrerem seu corpo, tirando seu paletó e sua gravata. Depois, ela mesma se desfez de sua blusa e de seu sutiã.

Cory pegou um seio com uma mão, lambeu o bico de outro. Lea ronronou, carente daquele jeito dele de tocá-la, da habilidade dele em derrete-la sob sua boca e suas mãos.

Ele aprofundava mais o seio rígido dela em sua boca, enquanto a outra apalpava, beliscava, arranhava de leve sua pele. Lea aproveitou o encantamento dele por seus peitos e abriu devagarinho o zíper de sua calça, colocando a mão lá dentro, fazendo-o gemer com a cabeça encostada em seu colo.

-Ooouch...Lea...

Ela fazia movimentos de vai e vem com sua mão, circundava o topo do pênis, acariciava seus testículos, e agora era Cory que se desmanchava com o poder de Lea.

-Vamos para o quarto, sim?- ele disse, guiando-a para um quarto quase vazio, mas que ainda tinha uma cama de casal enorme e aconchegante.

Ele se desfez do resto de sua roupa, ela também. Com o corpo nu, ele deitou sobre ela, beijando sua boca com paixão redobrada. Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo um do outro, Lea apertava seus músculos, ele segurava suas nádegas firmes com força, enquanto suas partes íntimas pareciam fumegar de excitação.

- Eu te quero tanto...- ela murmurou. Seus olhares se encontraram e ele nunca se sentiu tão amado na vida. Nem que nunca amara tanto alguém como a ela.

Com precisão, Cory penetrou-a. Lea arqueou o corpo de encontro a ela, empurrando para dentro de si, cada vez mais, até eles começarem os movimentos de prazer, ele retirando e colocando ora com pressa, ora mais rápido, enquanto Lea apertava sua carne, gemia, quase gritava. Quando ela disse quase inaudivelmente, por falta de fôlego, "Cory, assim", ele levou-a ao infinito, em que estrelas explodiram diante dos seus olhos, batendo lá, naquele lugar dentro dela que era a porta do paraíso. Segundos depois dela, ele explodiu em seu corpo, preenchendo-a de amor líquido e quente.

-Você é linda.- ele disse, beijando sua boca, deitando-se de frente para ela, lambendo de leve o suor que percorria o vale dos seus seios.

Lea suspirou numa felicidade que transcendia a simples satisfação. Uma felicidade com nome e sobrenome: Cory Monteith.


	12. Inside you (Parte II)

Ele subiu os lábios pelos seus tornozelos, beijando languidamente a pele morena e cremosa de Lea.

Ela estremeceu ao toque de Cory, ronronando, sentindo a sua excitação ser mais uma vez construída enquanto ele percorria suas pernas com seus lábios, beijando, lambendo, mordiscando, até chegar ao centro das suas coxas.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo para ela, sacana:

-Quer que eu prossiga o tour, madame Michele?

Ela fez um som que misturou um sim com um gemido e abriu as pernas, deixando que ele continuasse seu trabalho, até que a língua dele adentrou-a, sugando, rodopiando e lhe fazendo ver estrelas. Cory lhe chupava, lhe saboreava, e ela quase gritava, ofegante, à mercê daquele homem que sabia como poucos agradar tanto a uma mulher.

Foi puxando o cabelo dele, fora de si, que ela chegou ao terceiro orgasmo naquela tarde, caindo quase inerte na cama.

-Incrível. - ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido, retirando alguns fios de cabelo que estavam pregados no rosto ainda afogueado de Lea.

Ela se apertou contra o corpo dele e ficou lá, respirando fundo, depois dando beijos leves.

-Eu te amo.- ela disse, antes de finalmente entregar-se ao cansaço.

{...}

Lea esfregou os olhos, um pouco confusa. Ainda não era outro dia, porque ela viu a luminosidade dos postes da rua e as luzes dos prédios de Manhattan entrando pela janela, mas ela se sentia tão bem e relaxada que parecia ter dormido um século. Espreguiçando-se, ela percebeu que o relaxamento todo era apenas uma resposta de seu corpo totalmente satisfeito pela intensa tarde de sexo com Cory e aquelas abençoadas horas de sono. Saiu nua pelo apartamento que ele tinha sugerido que ela e Jenna alugassem, já que suas roupas estavam na sala e o encontrou lá, abrindo uma caixa de pizza.

-Olá, Bela Adormecida.- ele gracejou, dando-lhe um beijo.- Pedi pizza, mas metade é vegetariana, ok?

-Ok.- ela sorriu, a boca salivando só de sentir o aroma da comida-Nem me lembrava que estava com tanta fome até ver esta pizza agora...

- Também tava morrendo de fome.- Cory disse.- A nossa tarde foi bem, digamos...movimentada.

Lea riu, dando um tapa de leve no peito dele:

-Aha, disso eu sei, acredite. Vou me vestir.

-Ah, não... come assim mesmo, pra mim tá ótimo.- pediu ele.

Lea revirou os olhos, divertida, e colocou a blusa social de Cory que ainda estava espalhada no chão.

Eles ficaram comendo num silêncio confortável, sorrindo de vez em quando um para o outro, trocando olhares apaixonados e pequenos comentários sobre a refeição.

Quando acabaram, foram sentar-se na varanda, onde ainda havia uma grande cadeira com almofadas que provavelmente não deu para ir na mudança da antiga dona do apartamento. Finn sentou-se e pôs Lea em seu colo, ela se encolheu, aconchegada, feliz, enquanto ele cheirava seu cabelo com delicadeza:

-Isso parece um sonho, Cory. Eu e você depois de uma tarde inteira fazendo amor, dormimos, comemos, e agora estamos assim, de chamego. Queria que nossa vida fosse assim pra sempre.

Ele afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e sussurrou, rouco:

-Você imagina a nossa vida assim algum dia?

-Sim. Desde eu te conheci não paro de pensar em como seria te ter na minha vida, Cory.- ela segredou, algumas lágrimas fazendo deus olhos arder.

Ele nunca a tinha visto daquela forma, tão confessional, tão entregue. Lentamente, ela virou o rosto e o encarou:

- Um dia nós vamos ficar juntos, eu sei que sim.- ela disse baixinho, antes de beijá-lo com uma ternura do tamanho do mundo.

-Por que eu não te conhecia há mais tempo?- ele perguntou, apertando-a de novo contra si.

-Sei lá, acho que você tava fazendo muito snowboarding no Canadá para ver o que as meninas de Nova York podiam te oferecer.- ela riu.

-Bem, não ficava só fazendo snowboarding não, tá? Eu trabalhei muito. Meus pais se separaram cedo, eu tive que me virar, e minha adolescência não foi nenhum mar de rosas. Eu fiz de tudo um pouco antes de vir para os Estados Unidos e estudar com uma bolsa em Harvard.

-Bom, de qualquer forma.- ela disse.- Eu estava aqui, no Brooklyn, com meu pai dono de lavanderia e minha mãe enfermeira, tentando ser uma estrela da Broadway desde muito cedo... – ela disse.

- É bom conhecer um pouco mais de você.- Cory falou, beijando o lóbulo da sua orelha.

- Mas eu acho que te conheço a minha vida toda. Quando você me tocou pela primeira vez, o nosso primeiro beijo... são coisas que parecem vir de outra vida.- Lea suspirou.

- Lea, a gente tem que ter paciência. Você viu como a Taylor é, o Theo também não sabe o que fazer, está abalado. Mas fica aqui minha promessa: nós ainda vamos poder ficar juntos, sem medos, sem amarras.

-Eu acredito em você, Cory.

Foi a última coisa que ela disse antes dele tomar sua boca com paixão, ela se contorcendo em seu colo, sentindo o rapaz rapidamente endurecer em contato com suas coxas expostas. O corpo da mulher estremeceu quando as mãos do canadense entraram por baixo da blusa, que aliás, era dele, e tocaram sua barriga, subindo mais e acariciando seus seios.

Um murmúrio de satisfação foi a bandeira de sinalização necessária para ele continuar levando a sua situação a um nível maior ainda de excitação. Lenta e metodicamente, ele foi marcando seu pescoço, enquanto seus dedos iam de encontro ao clitóris dela.

-Você é tão quente, Lea...

Eles tiveram que ir para o quarto de novo, o tesão incontrolável, gemidos sufocados de prazer ecoando pelo apartamento, amor em altas doses de luxúria se espalhava pelo local.

E, naquele momento, aquele doce, forte e fulgaz em que eles atingiram o orgasmo juntos e tudo se resumiu a nada, ele tiveram mis certeza ainda: apenas eles dois se conheciam tão bem, e apenas um com o outro poderiam ser felizes.


	13. Encostando na parede

- Este apartamento é ótimo, Lea.- disse Jenna, avaliando o imóvel que Cory tinha sugerido que elas duas alugassem.

Lea concordou, sorrindo, e relembrando cada momento tórrido que tinha passado alguns dias antes ali com o advogado:

- O Cory é o máximo, não é?- Jenna sorriu para Lea.- Cara muito bacana.

-E você acha que eu não sei?- Lea riu.- Ai, amiga... eu não posso mais viver longe dele. Não aguento mais ficar sem vê-lo, mas não sei o que fazer da minha vida.

Jenna fez um pequeno carinho no ombro da amiga:

-É, eu sei. Isso já tá complicado demais, Lea. Você e o Theo e ele e a namorada têm que se decidir logo.

-Eu sei, Jenna. Mas, eu tenho pena do Theo.

-Você não vai perder o homem da sua vida por causa de pena, né? Querida, nem todo mundo vive isso que vocês dois vivem. Lutem por este amor!

{...}

Cory encarava a tela do computador compenetrado, sério. O divórcio dos McDermont estava consumindo horas e horas de análises, porque eles possuíam inúmeros bens e cada lado não queria abrir mão de nada.

E toda aquela história de separação estava realmente mexendo com ele. Cada vez mais, ele só conseguia enxergar seu futuro ao lado de Lea, mas não sabia como se "livrar" de Taylor. Apesar da sua birra, do seu jeito mimado e das intromissões em sua carreira, ela era sua namorada há três anos, e nem sempre tudo tinha sido tão ruim. No entanto, para cada minuto que pensava nela, pelo menos meia hora ele gastava relembrando cada momento junto à atriz da Broadway, e justamente por isso, por não conseguir desviar seu pensamento dela, que ele lhe ligou:

-Lea, baby... tudo bem?

-Sim!- ela respondeu com a voz cristalina.

-A gente pode... a gente pode se ver agora? – ele perguntou, hesitante. Estava louco para jogar tudo pro alto naquele escritório e passar algumas horas de paz com ela.

-Han, tudo bem... eu tô no estúdio de dança em frente àquele café onde sempre vou com a Jenna, me encontra lá!

{...}

Cory prendeu a respiração quando a viu. Lea Michele caminhava entre as mesas abarrotadas do café com os cabelos ondulados balançando quase em câmera lenta, usava uma jaqueta jeans, vestido e botas de cano alto e saltos finos e sexies.

-Será que a gente pode se apaixonar por alguém toda vez que o vê?- ele perguntou quando ela se aproximou.

Lea sorriu, olhando para baixo e colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha:

-Bem, não sei... mas toda vez que te vejo, sei que te amo.

- Eu me apaixono por você toda vez que você vem vindo de encontro a mim. Você é a mulher mais linda deste mundo, Lea.- ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido, dando um leve beijo no seu pescoço. Ela se arrepiou inteira, nunca cansando da sensação tenra que a invadia quando eles estavam perto um do outro.

-O que você quer fazer hoje?- ela perguntou.

-Hum, que tal a gente ir dar uma volta no Central Park? Quero andar com você ao ar livre, sentir o vento e o sol bater no nosso rosto...

-Você está tão poético hoje!- Lea comentou, sem se conter em ficar na ponta dos pés e beijá-lo de leve nos lábios.

Então, Cory segurou-a pela cintura e a olhou profundamente, seus olhos castanhos se estudando, captando as emoções que bailavam ali:

-Eu amo muito você. Como nunca antes amei ninguém.

Ela nem piscou, hipnotizada por aquele olhar tão intenso daquele homem tão belo:

-Eu também te amo, Cory. Como nunca amei ninguém antes.- ela afirmou, antes de ele beijá-lo.

Eles nunca tinham feito aquilo, passear de mãos dadas pelo parque à tarde, sorrindo feito dois bobos um pro outro, embevecidos pelos seus sorrisos e olhares.

Tomaram sorvete, comeram maçã-do-amor, tiraram fotos. Estavam passeando na Bowl Brigde quando pararam bem no meio, aproveitando a vista. Lea se aconchegou nos braços de Cory, confessando:

-Sempre quis ficar aqui com alguém, via isso nos filmes e achava o máximo...

- Você já pensou como deve ser bonito um casamento no Central Park? – ele indagou, aspirando o cheiro bom do cabelo dela.

Lea se virou e o encarou:

-Acho que deve ser maravilhoso.

Cory sorriu com o canto da boca, e se aproximou dela lentamente, colando seus lábios com doçura. Eles não sabiam dizer, mas mesmo depois de toda a intimidade sexual que já tinham, momentos cálidos como aquele tinham o poder de levá-los para outra dimensão. Saboreando a língua dela, ele deslizou a sua na boca da atriz, sentindo seu gosto, seu desejo. Lea apertava os braços em torno dele, sentindo o perfume másculo que Cory usava, seus músculos firmes embaixo do seu terno.

- Eu ainda vou casar contigo aqui.- ele disse após o beijo, curvado para encostar a testa na dela.

- Eu adoraria.- Lea sorriu, roçando os lábios no rosto dele, sentindo a leve barba por fazer sob seus lábios.

{...}

Taylor andava de um lado para o outro, esbaforida. Ela ligava para Cory há horas e ele não a atendia. Quando ele finalmente apareceu no seu apartamento a encontrou lá, soltando fogo pelas ventas:

-Eu te ligo há horas! Onde você estava? Por que saiu mais cedo do escritório?

-Ahnn... boa noite, Taylor.- ele disse, tentando manter a calma.

-Onde você estava?!- ela gritou, sem a mínima paciência para delicadezas.

-Andando. Por aí.- ele rebateu, seco, colocando suas coisas sobre o sofá e desfazendo o nó da gravata.

-Por aí, especificamente, Central Park?- ela perguntou, desafiadora.

Cory a olhou com atenção, os olhos arregalados.

-Ah, espantado, Cory?- Taylor zombou.- Kelly viu você e uma garota morena aos beijos no Central Park, o que me diz?

Kelly Thompson, melhor amiga de Taylor. Cory a detestava, e agora, mais ainda.

{...}

-Onde você tava, Lea?

A voz que ela escutou não era a da sua melhor amiga e com quem dividia o apartamento, Jenna, mas ela conhecia bem seu dono:

-Oi, Theo.- disse ela, cortês.

-Você não atendeu a nenhuma das minhas chamadas... aconteceu algo?

-Na...não...- ela gaguejou, meio trêmula.- Por quê?

Theo se aproximou dela e pareceu observar com bastante atenção em seu semblante:

-Tem algo acontecendo? Tá tudo bem? Nós nunca mais conversamos. Sei que toda esta história do acidente do meu pai me abalou muito, mas ele foi transferido pro quarto hoje, as coisas vão melhorar...

-Hum, que bom.- Lea disse, contente.- Fico tão feliz por ele.

-Lea, agora que as coisas vão voltar pro normal... o que você acha de nós começarmos a organizar o nosso casamento?


	14. Nobody said it was easy

Lea olhava Theo confusa, buscando raciocinar sobre o que ele tinha dito:

- Casamento?

-É, amor, a minha vida anda tão atribulada, mas eu sei que temos que resolver isto. O que você acha?

Lea respirou fundo, um pouco nervosa:

-Eu acho que... que eu preciso pensar. Sabe, Theo, nestes últimos tempos eu ando um pouco confusa, muita coisa aconteceu, algo mudou para mim...

-Você tá me dizendo que não tem mais certeza se quer casar comigo? – Theo ficou perplexo.

-Meu coração e minha cabeça estão confusos!- Lea retorquiu.- Eu não posso pensar em casamento agora, me desculpe, Theo.

{...}

-Então, Cory, é verdade ou não? – Taylor o desafiava, o rosto em chamas.

Ele lambeu lentamente o lábio inferior antes de falar:

- Eu não estava no Central Park. A Kelly deve ter me confundido. Você... você não deveria dar ouvidos a ela.

Taylor bufou, ainda irritada, mas já um pouco mais convencida:

-Cory, se você estiver me traindo, eu...

-Eu não tô te traindo, Taylor! Chega!- ele a interrompeu.

Taylor, então, sacudiu as mechas flamejantes e disse, tentando sorrir:

-Bom, de qualquer forma, não vamos brigar. Daqui a alguns dias será o aniversário de casamento dos meus pais e nós temos que estar bem.

Cory tinha esquecido daquilo... ele detestava aquelas festas, cheia de gente chata, de nariz em pé, que o olhavam de alto a baixo.

{...}

Lea e Jenna acabavam de arrumar os armários da casa nova, e estavam dobrando os últimos lençóis e roupas de cama quando a asiática enfim quebrou o silêncio, observando a amiga:

- Você tá tão pensativa... tá com a cabeça no advogado gostosão, é?

Lea sorriu um pouco, melancólica:

-Na verdade, pensando no Theo.

Jenna arqueou uma sobrancelha, e esperou Lea continuar:

-Ele me disse que, agora que o pai dele tá bem, nós podemos planejar nosso casamento. O que eu faço, Jenna?!

-Ora, termina com ele.- a asiática dobrava um edredom.- Isso já tá indo longe demais, Lea. Você não o ama mais, tá em outra. Ele vai sofrer, mas terá que entender.

-Isso não é fácil assim.

-Ninguém disse que seria fácil.- Jenna arrematou.- Mas, querida, alguém terá que sofrer.

Lea odiaria ver Theo triste, depois de tudo o que sofrera com o pai, mas ela sabia que amava Cory demais para descrever, sufocar, tentar fingir que se casar com seu noivo resolveria. Eles precisavam mudar aquilo. Ter coragem de enfrentar os fatos.

{...}

-Você vai deixar a gente na mão, Cory?!- Jared reclamou, olhando para seu amigo pasmado.

-É o aniversário de casamento dos meus sogros!

-E onde eu vou arranjar um baterista para te substituir em cima da hora?

-Ah, cara, o Jeff Clark, aquele amigo do Jason, pode quebrar o galho...- disse Cory, tentando manter a calma, porque ele também detestava perder shows com a Bonnie Dune.- Eu juro que adoraria ir lá tocar...

-Sabe de uma coisa, Cory? Aprenda a dizer não. Você só abaixa a cabeça e acaba fazendo o que seu sogro quer, o que a Taylor quer. Cuidado, senão eles vão dominar sua vida e você perderá os amigos, a banda e até a Lea.- disse Jared.

Cory grunhiu, indignado:

- Eu não vou perdê-la!

-Ah, não?- Jared zombou.- Continue protelando tudo na sua vida por causa dos Walker e você vai ver que, daqui a uns quinze anos, você será um advogado rico, casado com uma mulher que não suporta e com um filho que nem vai saber que, um dia, o pai tocou bateria, porque ele é careta demais.

Jared se retirou, contrariado, deixando Cory remoendo seus próprios pensamentos.

{...}

Lea e Cory se abraçaram longamente.

Eles tinham reservado um quarto de hotel para poder se verem naquele fim de dia, e estavam lá, ambos sentindo que havia certas coisas importantes a serem ditas.

- Por que o hotel?- Lea indagou, colocando sua bolsa sobre uma cadeira próxima.

-Porque uma amiga fofoqueira da Taylor nos viu naquele dia no Central Park.

Lea arregalou os olhos, impactada, mas Cory logo disse:

-Não se preocupa, eu despistei.

-Cory... Theo também anda meio desconfiado, digamos. Ele já percebeu que ando meio diferente, mas me disse que agora podemos agilizar os preparativos pro casamento.

-E o que você disse?- foi a vez dele ficar apreensivo.

-Eu disse que tava confusa, que agora não consigo fazer isso. Cory, nós... o que nós estamos fazendo? Eu passei muito tempo não querendo rotular isto que surgiu entre nós, mas agora eu preciso saber!

-O que surgiu entre nós foi amor, Lea.- Cory respondeu, apertando-a contra si, enquanto ela apertava a blusa dele, sentindo seu cheiro, e suas lágrimas molhavam-na.

-Eu amo você, mas como a gente vai sair desta situação? Eu não quero mais te encontrar às escondidas, eu quero te apresentar aos meus amigos, aos meu pais, te levar para ver as minhas peças. Eu não quero mais viver este amor na escuridão!

Cory a puxou para o alto, nivelando suas bocas, e a beijou febrilmente, sua boca encaixando-se na dela com força, um beijo voraz brotando e se desenvolvendo sem sentido, as línguas rodopiando, chupando-se, deslizando entre si.

Ela foi abrindo os botões da camisa social dele, enquanto ele lambia e chupava seu ponto de pulso no pescoço, querendo marcá-la, um desejo subindo e inflamando tudo. Ela gemeu quando ele apertou seus seios, depois, praticamente arrancou sua blusa e os atacou, tirando mais e mais gemidos dela.

Eles foram se beijando, tirando suas roupas até chegarem à cama e se enroscarem, mãos, pernas, línguas, tudo muito urgente, frenético, pulsante.

Ela estava por cima dele, girando sobre seu eixo, gritando enquanto ele empurrava e segurava seus quadris com força. Quando o orgasmo veio varrendo tudo, ela tombou sobre o corpo de Finn, suspirando, e ele a abraçou, beijando seu cabelo.

Passaram muitos minutos parados, em silêncio, apenas sentindo seus corpos normalizarem, até Cory dizer:

- Eu tenho tanto medo de te perder. Mas não sei como me desvencilhar da Taylor, Lea.

-Você ainda a ama?- a morena perguntou, ajeitando o corpo para olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Não, mas... eu não posso perder meu emprego agora. Eu estou num caso grande, é uma oportunidade de ouro, e...

Lea saltou de cima dele, e saiu catando suas roupas pelo quarto:

-Você o quê?! Você não quer largá-la por causa do seu emprego?

Lea chorava de raiva, enquanto se vestia.

-Eu abri meu coração para você, você disse que me amava, e agora me diz isso, Cory? Eu disse que queria poder expor tudo o que sinto por você para todo mundo, te assumir na minha vida e você só se importa com sua carreira?!

Cory levantou-se, segurando-a pelos pulsos:

- Eu não disse isso, exatamente! Mas não posso jogar tudo pro alto agora!

-E quando você jogará, Cory? Quando você e Taylor casarem? Eu não quero ser a outra para sempre!

-Você não é a outra para mim, é a única!- Cory exclamou.

-Palavras, só o que você me dá são palavras. Elas se perdem no tempo, e não vão te garantir comigo, não adianta querer me iludir.

Ele a trouxe para si, mas ela, talvez por todo o impulso da raiva, conseguiu se desvencilhar dele:

- Se você só quiser de mim sexo e encontro ás escondidas, Cory, acabou!- ela gritou, chorando, aquilo doendo nela mais do que podia imaginar.- Mas eu não posso mais viver me escondendo. Ou resolvemos isso, ou tá tudo acabado.

- Isso é um ultimato?- Cory perguntou lentamente, sentindo o choro arder em seus olhos.- Você também largaria o Theo sem pestanejar?

-Se você quiser, eu te dou até a minha vida, Cory. Eu faria tudo, se você também estiver disposto a fazer por mim.- ela afirmou, antes de sair e bater a porta.


	15. The end

Cory ajeitava sua gravata sem muito ânimo.

Jared ainda andava meio estranho com ele, falando apenas o necessário, devido à discussão que tiveram alguns dias antes por causa da festa em que ele iria. Cory detestava deixar a banda na mão, detestava brigar com seu melhor amigo com quem dividia um apartamento, detestava estar longe de Lea...

Ele tinha ligado várias vezes para ela, mas a artista não atendera-o. Desde que tinham brigado, ela o evitava, como se quisesse realmente que ele aprendesse um tipo de lição.

Suspirando, ele conferiu seu visual pela última vez e saiu rumo à festa dos sogros.

O grande salão de festas do Waldorf Astoria estava requintadamente decorado para a festa de trinta anos de casamento entre Frank e Jackeline Walker, os pais de Taylor.

Cory sorriu artificialmente para alguns funcionários do escritório que encontra por lá, enquanto procurava pela namorada. Encontrou-a numa conversa bastante animada com seus amiguinhos ricos que sempre torciam o nariz para o canadense forasteiro que não tinha nível econômico para estar entre eles. Isso incomodava Cory, e tudo o que ele queria fazer nestes momentos era sair correndo, tirar aquele terno Armani, vestir uma calça, camiseta, calçar um All Star e subir num palco tocando sua bateria ao som de Bullet in the blue sky, do U2, por exemplo, para escapar daquela gente falsa e chata que o analisava de cima a baixo.

-Amor!- Taylor exclamou uns dois tons acima do normal, jogando-se contra ele, enlaçando seu pescoço.- Como está? Já se serviu de algo?

-Não, tudo bem.- ele respondeu, retirando delicadamente as mãos dela que o estavam sufocando.

Na rodinha de amigos de Taylor estava Kate, que não perdeu tempo:

- Então, Cory ... - ela sorriu, bebericando seu champanhe maliciosa.- Tem praticado muitos esportes? Andado no Central Park para desestressar?

Ele sentiu seu sangue ferver, mas manteve seu rosto o mais impassível possível:

- Bom, andar no parque de vez em quando sempre vai bem.

- E é melhor ainda acompanhado, não?- ela continuou provocando, enquanto Taylor já lhe lançava um olhar raivoso.

-Não posso negar.- foi tudo o que Cory disse, antes de retirar Taylor dali.

- Esta garota tá a cada dia mais insuportável.- Cory resmungou, aceitando um copo de uísque oferecido pelo garçom.

- Não ligue, a Kate é uma invejosa.

-Mas você acreditou nela.

-Sim, mas, amor...- Taylor encostou seu corpo sensualmente no dele, percorrendo suas unhas afiadas dentro do paletó dele.- Vamos passar uma borracha sobre isso, OK? E hoje eu tô muito a fim de te mostrar como estou arrependida.

Cory encarou-a, forçando um sorriso. Taylor era linda, uma verdadeira gata, mas ele não tinha mais desejo por ela. Respirando fundo, ele tentou não pensar em Lea.

À medida que o tempo ia passando, a festa ia tomando o rumo de sempre, de todas as outras que ele conhecia tão bem: as pessoas bebiam muito, em geral; comiam demais, algumas mulheres indo vomitar no banheiro depois; os homens mais velhos e poderosos se juntavam a um canto, discutindo sobre negócios, enquanto suas esposas tentavam espantar o ar entediado.

-Amor, vou ali falar com uma amiga, tá?- disse Taylor.

Na verdade, ela tinha acabado de avistar uma repórter da coluna social do NY Times que lhe seria muito útil naquela noite:

- Janet Addams!- ela disse alegremente, beijando as faces da jornalista.- Que bom que você veio!

-Até parece que ia perder uma festa em que a nata da sociedade nova-iorquina está reunida!

-Ah, Janet, você é sempre tão querida... sempre cobrindo os grandes momentos da família! Tenho até um furo para te dar esta noite!

A jornalista, uma mulher de cabelos curtos, pretos e repicados, muito alta e magrela sorriu, já demonstrando interesse redobrado em Taylor:

- Eu e Cory estamos noivos!- a advogada sorriu estonteantemente.

-Sério?! Hum, mas, onde está o anel?- a jornalista, muito esperta, olhou para a mão da jovem.

- Ele acabou de me pedir, acredita? Ele se disse tão tocado pela festa de casamento dos meus pais que não pôde esperar. Mas ele me dará o anel numa recepção mais íntima. Mas, o que importa, é que eu quero que você coloque isso no jornal, ok? Vamos ali, tirar uma foto nossa!

A jornalista e o seu fotógrafo foram lá, e tiraram a foto que sairia no dia seguinte nos jornais e no blog na Internet. Taylor Walker e Cory Monteith, noivos.

{...}

A casa da família Stockman estava em festa, pois finalmente o pai de Theo voltara para casa.

Lea Michele estava lá, feliz pela recuperação do sogro, mas cada vez mais triste por perceber que não amava mais seu noivo. Seu único pensamento era Cory, a forma como tinha brigado com ele, e aquele sentimento sufocador de perda.

-Querida, tudo bem?- indagou Theo, sentando ao lado dela.- Daqui a pouco, o almoço será servido.

-Sim, tudo bem.- Lea sorriu. – Acho que vou ler o jornal enquanto o almoço não sai, então.

Theo assentiu e passou o jornal que estava na mesinha ao lado do sofá para ela. Acariciava o cabelo dela, que lia algumas coisas muito rapidamente sem interesse, até que seus olhos bateram no caderno com a coluna social. Ela não era de ler a seção, mas a foto que havia no caderno pregaram sua atenção completamente: Taylor e Cory, abraçados, sorridentes, bem vestidos, e embaixo, a legenda: "Taylor Walker, a herdeira dos escritórios Walker Advogados, e seu namorado, o também advogado da firma do seu pai, Cory Monteith, anunciam noivado".

A jovem atriz sentiu o mundo rodar. Sua boca ficou seca, e ela piscou várias vezes, confusa, estupefata: ela não acreditava naquilo. Não podia acreditar. Cory tinha definido quem queria, e não era ela. Todas as vezes que fizeram amor, todas as promessas, todo o amor que ele dizia sentir por ela, nada daquilo tinha existido!

-Theo, eu...eu... eu não tô passando bem..- ele murmurou, trêmula, levantando-se do sofá.- Eu tenho que ir para casa, eu...

-Mas e o almoço, Lea?!

-Eu quero ir para casa! – ela quase gritou, zonza, desvencilhando-se dele.

-Lea, volta aqui!- Theo disse de forma brava, segurando-a pelo braço.- Essa sua estranheza não vem de hoje! Tem a ver com outro? _Com ele_? – Theo apontou para o jornal, mais precisamente para o rosto de Cory.

-Você não sabe de nada! Me larga!

-Eu só quero saber o que está se passando com você!

-Me larga, Theo, por favor!

{...}

Jenna espreitava seus olhos já puxados em direção a Cory.

O jovem advogado estava desesperado em seu apartamento, andando de um lado para o outro.

-Sinceramente, ela nãoo vai te perdoar. - a asiática disse, séria.

-Eu não pedi a ela em noivado! Taylor é louca, eu vi isso hoje pela manhã, eu tenho que falar com a Lea!

Quando ele ainda falava, ela abriu a porta do apartamento, lívida:

-O que você tá fazendo aqui?! Fora da minha casa! Fora da minha vida!

-Lea, eu posso explicar!- ele pediu, suplicante.

- Não me encha mais de mentiras e conversa fiada, Cory! Vocês dois anunciaram noivado na festa de casamento dos pais dela, que lindo, que perfeito! Você vai conseguir, vai se casar com a herdeira do império Walker, vai ser rico, agora me esquece!- ela esbravejava, com os olhos tão vermelhos e a voz tão ríspida que podiam voar farpas por aquela sala.

- Eu juro, Lea... juro que não noivei com a Taylor.- Cory chorava, quase tremendo.- Ela armou, como sempre.

- Eu já te disse o que fazer!- Lea rebateu.- Você preteriu meu amor, tudo o que eu podia te dar quando disse que não podia largar este emprego e este relacionamento, Cory.

Jenna espiava do corredor a briga, aflita, às lágrimas também, mas sabia que não podia se intrometer.

- Eu amo você desde que nos beijamos pela primeira vez.- ele sussurrou, triste, desviando os olhos para baixo.

- Vai embora.- Lea disse, abrindo a porta, com a voz dura. – Eu vou viver minha vida e fingir que tudo entre nós não passou de um sonho. Faça o mesmo.


	16. Fim, recomeço, volta

-Você não devia ter feito isso!- Cory jogou o jornal sobre Taylor, praticamente espumando de tanta raiva.

Ele saíra da casa de Lea e Jenna praticamente cego de raiva da namorada, aquela que um dos maiores jornais da cidade estava anunciando como sua noiva. Ele sabia o quanto Taylor podia ser louca, e até jogar baixo, mas desta vez ela tinha sido letal. Mesmo não sabendo do que havia entre ele e Lea, ela fora capaz de machucar enormemente uma garota que, agora, Cory tinha certeza que nunca mais o amaria.

Ele passou numa banca de jornal, comprou um exemplar e se dirigiu à mansão dos Walker, entrando sem pedir licença, gritando.

-O que aconteceu?!- ela se espantou.- Que escândalo é esse, ainda bem que meus pais viajaram para continuarem a comemoração na Europa!

-Você, Taylor, você fez!

-Eu fiz o quê?!

-Isso!- ele pegou o jornal e quase esfregou na cara dela.- Você tá doida? Por que disse ao jornal que estamos noivos?

Taylor ficou vermelha, mas tentou manter a pose:

-Eu... eu não disse nada. Tiraram uma foto nossa e colocaram isso aí, eu não fiz nada. Mas... já que isso foi noticiado... você deveria fazer algo a respeito.

Cory estreitou os olhos para ela, indignado:

-Ah, é? Fazer o que, _querida_?

Taylor se aproximou cautelosa de Cory, até pegar delicadamente a gola da blusa que ele usava:

-Que tal me pedir em noivado? Já que todo mundo agora já sabe mesmo...

Cory não conseguia acreditar. Como ela era tão lunática assim?

- Sim, vou tornar o que há entre nós dois oficial. – ele disse, olhando profundamente nos olhos dela.- Vou dizer pra quem quiser saber que nós terminamos, Taylor, porque é isso que eu vou fazer agora.

A advogada ficou perplexa durante segundos, até uma lágrima grossa correr pelo seu rosto e ela berrar:

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Todos pensam que estamos noivos! Você não pode me humilhar desta forma!

- Não quero te humilhar, apenas não vou mais compactuar com as suas loucuras, ouviu? Cansei de tentar me moldar aos padrões exigidos por você e a sua família. Cansei do seu ciúme neurótico. Cansei de tentar voltar a te amar, Taylor. Isso foi a gota d'água.

Cory virou as costas para ela, já retirando-se, ouvindo apenas o choro dela, quando a ouviu atrás de si:

-Você tem outra, não tem?

Cory virou-se lentamente para ela, encarando o olhar furioso e machucado da mulher:

- Sim. E eu a amo.

Taylor pulou em cima de Cory completamente transtornada, as mãos em garras para machucá-lo, arranhá-lo, gritando feito louca:

-Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio, eu vou te matar! Eu vou matar vocês dois! Como você pôde me trair? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você?!

-O que você fez por mim? Eu entrei no escritório do seu pai por méritos próprios!

-Como você é idiota! Ele só te pôs lá porque EU pedi! Um advogadozinho canadense, sem eira nem beira aqui em Nova York nunca conseguiria entrar na Walker Advogados logo de cara como você! Se dependesse da sua competência, você ainda estaria defendendo casinhos de assaltantes pobres e tocando com sua bandinha imprestável para poder viver!

Aquilo doeu em Cory, enchendo seus olhos de lágrimas pela humilhação, tendo certeza de que só se segurava porque Taylor era mulher e ele jamais bateria em uma.

- Quem é a _puta_, Cory? Quem é? – Taylor perguntou gravemente, os olhos vermelhos, a voz baixa, fria e má.- Porque eu vou atrás dela. Porque eu não vou deixar vocês dois ficarem juntos. Porque eu vou transformar a vida de vocês num inferno.

Cory se assustou. Já tinha visto a advogada brava, mas não naquele nível psicótico:

-Não interessa. Ela não quer mais saber de mim. E agora, eu também não quero mais saber de você.- ele disse, batendo a porta, esbaforido.

-Você vai me pagar, Cory. Você e _ela_. Eu vou descobrir quem ela é e vocês vão ver do que eu sou capaz.- Taylor murmurou para si, entredentes.

{...}

Lea encarou seu reflexo no espelho.

Estava com grossa linhas roxas embaixo dos olhos, o semblante decadente. Ela tinha chorado por horas até parar e ficar apenas rolando em sua cama, sem entender por que Cory tinha noivado. Por que ele planejava se casar e tinha levado tão longe o que existia entre eles? Por que ela lhe enchera de esperanças e amor, para ela ser descartada depois?

"Você precisa superar isso, Lea", ela pensou consigo mesma. "Precisa esquecê-lo. Arrancá-lo de sua vida. Ele foi apenas um sonho bom que acabou".

Suspirando profundamente, ela pegou o telefone e ligou para Theo. Ele precisava de algumas explicações e seria peça-chave na mudança de rumos que o coração da artista iria tomar.

Theo chegou um pouco desconfiado ao apartamento novo em que Lea e sua melhor amiga estavam morando. Ele estava preocupado:

- Eu acho que meio... meio que estou com medo desta conversa, Lea.- ele disse, quando ela lhe indicou um assento no sofá ao seu lado.

- Não, não Theo. Você não fez nada, eu sim. – ela iniciou séria.- Eu te traí. Eu fiquei com um cara naquela viagem que fiz para Ohio e fiquei presa lá porque doei minhas passagens. Eu e ele demos nossas passagens para um casal desesperado e acabamos tendo que dormir no mesmo quarto de hotel.

Theo estava perplexo, seu rosto perdera totalmente a cor:

- Aconteceu. Eu me apaixonei por ele, mas tivemos que voltar. Ele era comprometido, eu também, mas acabamos nos reencontrando aqui em Nova York e não pudemos nos controlar.

Theo estava pasmado, olhando com os olhos arregalados para Lea:

- Vocês ainda estão juntos?- sua voz saiu estrangulada, magoada.

- Não. Acabamos hoje. – ela respondeu. – Olha, Theo, me odeie. Eu mereço. Eu menti para você, eu não fui sincera, eu me encontrei com ele várias vezes e fizemos amor até nossos corpos não aguentarem mais, enquanto ainda era sua noiva. No dia em que terminaria com você, recebi a notícia do acidente do seu pai e decidi esperar, porque você não merecia tanta dor junta. Mas, agora que ele ficou bom, e mesmo eu e ele tendo nos separado, acho importante te dizer isso. Me deteste, me xingue, porque eu mereço. Fui covarde, foi mesquinha, fui cega. Mas eu sempre gostei de você, e espero que você, um dia, possamos a ter uma relação amigável.

Theo balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse fazer os pensamentos confusos se desembaralhassem dentro dela:

- Quem é ele, Lea?

- Eu não quero dizer.

- Eu o conheço? Quem é ele?- Theo repetiu, a feição dura, o olhar fixo e até um pouco assustador no dela.

- Eu prefiro não dizer! Não importa!- Lea gritou, passando as mãos no cabelo.- Não estamos mais juntos, não há necessidade!

Theo levantou-se, Lea também. O rosto dele era duro e enigmático, ela não sabia o que ele faria, talvez se descontrolasse, falasse palavrões, terminasse com ela... mas ele estava ali parado, olhando-a como se estivesse analisando uma equação matemática muito complexa, o que a deixava ansiosa.

- Você ainda quer tentar de novo, Lea? Eu e você? – ele perguntou sério, a voz objetiva.- Sei que uma parcela disso foi culpa minha. Meu pai sofreu um acidente e minha vida virou de pernas pro ar. Não te dei atenção, amor, nem lembrava de você como minha noiva, como uma mulher com suas necessidades.

-Ah, Theo, eu... você ainda me quer?

- Vamos esquecer isso. Foi só uma aventura, não foi? Vamos esquecer. Vamos nos casar, Lea. Vamos passar sobre isso e começar uma vida nova.

Isso era mais do que ela imaginava, mais do que ela achava que Theo pudesse fazer num sentido positivo:

- Theo, eu gostava dele, realmente. Não quero mais te machucar, por favor, não faça isso consigo próprio.

-Você quer ou não uma nova chance, Lea? Eu quero. Quero tudo novo. E você?

Ela olhou para o rapaz loiro com grande afeição; ele era um ser único, um homem muito especial para aceitar tudo o que ela fizera e ainda lhe dar uma nova chance de organizar sua vida. Diante disso, Lea respondeu:

- Eu quero me casar com você, Theo. Vamos superar isso juntos.

{...}

Cory nem sabia como tinha ido parar naquele bar, mas a verdade é que já estava entornando sua terceira cerveja quando se voluntariou a tocar bateria na banda de jazz que se apresentava no local. Não era uma espelunca, pelo contrário, mas era um bar simples e pequeno, escondido em uma ruazinha sinuosa do Brooklyn.

Após tocar várias músicas, ele se sentiu melhor pela primeira vez naquele dia fatídico. Foi se encostar no balcão do bar para pedir mais outra bebida quando uma mão masculina tocou seu ombro com gentileza:

- Você toca muito, rapaz!

-Ah... obrigado.- o canadense respondeu.

- Eu adoro música, você toca profissionalmente? Eu era o guitarrista ali.

- Bom, tenho uma banda de rock amadora com meus amigos, mas sou advogado.

- Nossa, que bom. Prazer, Northon Mansfield.

-Prazer.- ele apertou a mão do homem, com a nítida sensação de que já o conhecia.- Cory Monteith.

#K2: então, pimpolhos, é isto. O cap. tá carregado de tensão e prestem a atenção, este personagem que elogiou Cory está de segunda vez de passagem pela fic, hein? Queria agradecer demais o carinho de quem não parou de ler Chronicles mesmo com a mudança de rota provocada pelo site em que ela estava postada com mais capítulos à frente. Sinto muito por ter pedido os 98 comentários que ela tinha e as 2 recomendações, mas o show não pode parar, e vai continuar aqui! Beijos! Enjoy! Reviews?


	17. Pra fora

Lea e Jenna caminhavam pelos corredores do supermercado, fazendo a compra do mês para o apartamento. Enquanto a amiga asiática empunhava uma lista e mordia uma caneta, equilibrando os gastos, Lea verificava os preços de várias marcas de desinfetantes.

- Acho que aqui é muito caro.- suspirou Jenna, olhando um pouco desconsolada para Lea.- Ou será que somos nós que estamos com pouco dinheiro?

Lea riu:

-Ambos. Enquanto não formos estrelas de primeira grandeza da Broadway, vamos ter que viver catando moedas e economizando.

Jenna sorriu junto, e elas continuaram andando, empurrando o carrinho de compras, mas algo a incomodava. Há alguns dias, Lea tinha anunciado que decidira dar uma nova chance para ela e Theo, mesmo ainda sendo apaixonada por Cory.

Ela não estava de acordo com a morena. Não que Jenna não gostasse de Theo, pelo contrário, mas tinha ideia do quanto era grande e intenso o amor entre ela e o advogado.

- Quero comprar um molho de tomate à bolonhesa, Theo vai jantar hoje conosco. – anunciou Lea Michele.

- Ahn, Lea... você e o Cory...

- Não nos falamos mais, se é isso que você quer saber.- Lea cortou.

- Mas, amiga... você tem certeza de que ficar com o Theo é o certo, agora? Não seria melhor vocês darem um tempo, você dar um tempo ao seu coração?

-Jenna, eu não preciso mais de tempo!- Lea se exasperou.- Theo é a aposta mais segura, mas sólida. Ele nunca vai me abandonar.

-Ok, tudo bem. – Jenna assentiu.- Mas você o ama ainda?

Lea virou as costas para a amiga, fingindo observar com interesse redobrado diversas latas de molho de tomate até responder, baixo:

-Eu nunca vou amar alguém como amo o Cory.

{...}

-Bom dia!- Jared disse sorridente, suado, tirando os fones do ouvido. Tinha acabado de chegar da sua corrida pelo Central Park e estava exalando adrenalina por todos os poros.

- Bom dia...- resmungou Cory, taciturno.

Estava com uma ressaca braba. Sua cabeça latejava, o estômago se revirava, e suas olheiras eram evidentes.

-Cara, bola pra frente.- disse Jared, pondo a mão no ombro do amigo. Diante do estado lastimável, física e emocionalmente dele, Jared pôs suas birras de lado e ouviu com atenção Cory dizer o que Taylor havia feito, a briga horrenda que tiveram, suas juras de vingança e o porre homérico que tomara para aplacar suas mágoas.

-Mas... e a Lea?

Cory olhou amargamente para Jared, encarando usa xícara de café forte:

- Ela não quer mais saber de mim. Simples assim.

Jared viu como Cory estava abalado, porque se não, ia usar aquele velho "eu te avisei". Pior que tinha avisado mesmo: que priorizar a carreira e o trabalho acima de tudo, até do seu amor por ela acabaria dando nisso, e deu. Mas, para não tripudiar, Jared resignou-se a dizer:

- Fica de olho naquela louca da Taylor, ela tem cara de quem vai aprontar pra cima de você e da Lea.

-Ela não sabe que eu estava com a Lea, e nunca vai saber. – respondeu Cory, pegando suas coisas e saindo para trabalhar.

Cory chegou no horário normal ao trabalho. Dirigiu-se à sua sala, organizou alguns papéis, ligou o computador, conferiu e-mails e pediu um café à secretária, que veio com a cara pálida:

-O que foi?

- A... a dra. Walker... e o dr. Walker… na sala de reuniões….

-Querem me ver?- Cory completou, porque a pobre mulher parecia seriamente assustada.

Ela confirmou rapidamente, largou o café lá e saiu quase correndo.

Cory inspirou fundo:

-Ok, eu vou lá. Obrigado.

Ele esfregou os olhos, tentando limpar a vista e os pensamentos. Com certeza, Taylor já tinha feito sua caveira para o pai, e com certeza, ele estava por um fio na empresa.

-Olá.- Cory cumprimentou-os ao entrar na sala.

Frank Walker estava sério, sentado na cadeira da ponta da mesa, e Taylor estava quase misteriosamente calada.

-Sente-se, Cory.- Frank disse.- Taylor me contou o que aconteceu. E sabe de uma coisa? Eu estou até contente.

Cory arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- Estou contente porque você terminou com a minha filha a tempo de não se casarem e você continuar a traindo. Estou contente por ela ter se livrado de você; a propósito, Cory. A Walker Associados não precisa mais dos seus serviços. Você está demitido.

Tanto Taylor como Cory olharam Frank com os olhos esbugalhados, espantados:

- Mas, papai, não foi isso o que nós combinamos!- Taylor guinchou, os cabelos avermelhados voando em todas as direções quando ela quase pulou sobre a mesa em frente ao pai.

-Não existe acordo com ele, Taylor!- Frank perdeu a calma, gritando com a filha. – Ele te traiu, ele só queria nosso dinheiro, dominar esta firma, você não percebe?

-Eu o quê?! – Cory teve até vontade de rir, tamanho absurdo. – Eu nunca quis dominar a Walker Advogados, eu, eu... nunca quis o dinheiro de vocês!

- Ótimo.- declarou Frank.

-Eu sei que tem uma forte e imensa causa pessoal na minha demissão, mas... será que eu não fui um bom profissional? Eu dei a este escritório um prestígio enorme com o divórcio dos McDermont, e é isso que eu recebo? – indagou Cory, incisivo.

- Você não fez mais que sua obrigação. Recebeu um caso, resolveu, ganhou por isso. Agora, dr. Monteith, vá tocar sua bateria e procurar fazer carreira noutro lugar.

-Com prazer.- respondeu Cory, dando-lhe as costas e saindo da sala.

-Cory! Cory! – Taylor correu para acompanhá-lo.

Cory entrou na sua sala, ou melhor, ex-sala, com ela em seu encalço.

-O que você ainda quer, Taylor? Tá satisfeita? Completou sua vingancinha infantil e tola?

-Eu não pedi pro meu pai te demitir, juro.

- E eu com isso? Não me importa! Quero distância de vocês, obrigado por me deixarem livre para seguir o que eu quero!

-Cory, eu... a gente ainda pode conversar, se entender, eu posso falar com meu pai... – ela chorava loucamente.

-EU QUERO DISTÂNCIA DE VOCÊ E DO SEU PAI, SUA LOUCA! – Cory berrou. – Adeus.- ele disse, batendo a porta após apanhar suas coisas.

Taylor ainda ficou lá, parada, chorando. "Ele vai ser meu de novo. Eu sei que vai".

Cory andava meio a ermo pelas ruas nova-iorquinas, os pensamentos soltos. Não estava com raiva ou surpreendido por ter sido despedido, mas chateado por ter se empenhado tanto e ser tratado daquela forma. Além disso, ele tinha perdido Lea, e nem ligar para ela agora podia, se aconchegar em seus braços, ouvir sua voz maviosa dizendo que tudo daria certo.

Então, ele lembrou de algo:

-Droga! – bateu na testa, parando no meio da calçada, espantado com a própria burrice.

No computador do escritório, havia dados pessoais dele. Havia fotos e troca de mensagens com Lea.

{...}

-Dra. Taylor? – Judith, secretária dela, bateu à sua porta.- O sr. Jenkins já está aqui.

-Deixe- o entrar.

O homem, na verdade um rapaz de vinte anos, magro, pálido, com óculos de aros grossos entrou e se sentou defronte a ela:

- Você consegue descobrir mesmo qualquer coisa de um computador, mesmo protegidas por senha?

Ele sorriu, desdenhoso:

- Eu sou haker. Não há nada com ou sem senha que eu não possa descobrir.


	18. Surpresas

Taylor olhava a folha de papel com os dados da mulher com quem seu ex-noivo tivera um relacionamento.

Lea Michele Sarfati. 26 anos. Atriz e cantora. Trabalhava na Broadway. E daí se seguiam endereço, número de telefone, e-mail, e até dados de sua companheira de apartamento e melhor amiga, Jenna Ushkowitz. Estava tudo lá. A foto da garota sorridente, uma linda morena de sorriso aberto e nariz claramente de ascendência judia era aquela por quem Cory a tinha trocado.

Taylor enxugou as lágrimas de raiva e orgulho ferido. Pegou sua bolsa, falou para a secretária desmarcar seus compromissos e pegou seu carro. Ela tinha algo muito importante a fazer.

{...}

Lea olhava-se no espelho, colocando sobre si o vestido branco, simples e rendado com o qual pretendia se casar com Theo. Era uma herança de família, uma tia de seu pai casara-se com ele, tinha um estilo vintage e rendas francesas que a encantavam. Havia sobre a cama uma tiara, que ela havia comprado, também. Tudo era tão lindo, por que ela não conseguia se animar?

Seu coração era quem lhe enviava a resposta: porque ela não amava seu noivo. Tudo nela era saudade de Cory, não havia hora em que não lembrasse dele. Ele estava em tudo, em seus sonhos, em suas lembranças, nos arrepios que percorriam seu corpo e só ele conseguia aplacar. Suspirando, amassando o vestido entre suas mãos, lutando para não cair no choro deliberado, Lea tentou recuperar o equilíbrio. Ela ia casar com Theo. Ela tinha que esquecer Cory de uma vez por todas.

{...}

Cory andava desanimado pela ruas nova-iorquinas, a alma dizimada. Sem emprego, sem mulher, totalmente humilhado. E, ainda por cima, achava que tinha deixado dados importantes sobre Lea em seu computador na empresa. "Eu sou um _merda_", repetia para si próprio. Mesmo já tendo ido para casa, tomado um banho e comido alguma coisa, ele sentia que se ficasse no apartamento enlouqueceria, e , portanto , saiu à esmo, os sentimentos em conflito, até se deparar com o bar em que tocara algumas noites atrás. Sem pensar muito, entrou e pediu uma bebida forte. Um homem, o mesmo com quem conversara na última vez que estivera ali, veio falar com ele:

- Olha, se não é o baterista que andou por aqui nestes dias? Quer se juntar a nós? – ele perguntou, apontando para a banda que já se aprontava para tocar.

-Não estou nada bem hoje.- Cory sorriu triste, entornando um gole.

-Olhe, rapaz, eu só lhe digo uma coisa: quando achamos que tudo está perdido, um anjo, alguém muito especial sempre surge para nos mostrar que as coisas têm solução. Uma vez, não há muito tempo, minha filha estava em estado muito grave no hospital. Eu e minha esposa estávamos desesperados, tentando voltar urgentemente de Ohio para cá, mas não havia mais passagens porque era Dia de Ação de Graças. Foi aí que Deus colocou dois anjos na nossa vida: um rapaz e uma moça nos deram suas passagens.

Cory ouvia a história completamente embasbacado:

- Eu... eu era esse rapaz! – ele quase gritou. – Agora eu sei de onde me lembro do senhor! Erámos eu e... Lea.- ele sussurrou o nome dela, enquanto o homem mantinha os olhos vidrados nele.

- Oh, meu Deus!- ele murmurou. – É você?!

-Sim, como sua filha está? – indagou Cory.

- Ela... oh, meu Deus, minha mulher não vai acreditar nisso! Ela está bem, em tratamento, mas bem. Já está em casa, tomando os remédios, estudando. E você e ela, estão juntos? A moça lá?

Então, foi a vez de Cory desfiar toda a história que havia acontecido entre eles dois até chegar naquele ponto em que se encontrava: sem amor, sem trabalho, com uma ex-noiva vingativa em seu encalço, na pior.

-Bom, pelo menos, em uma destas coisa eu posso te ajudar. – disse Northon, encarando Cory com atenção. – Desta vez, Cory, eu serei seu anjo. Vou lhe dar um emprego na minha empresa.

O rapaz piscou sem entender, completamente aparvalhado:

- Não, eu não posso...

- Rapaz, deixe de bobagem. Estava até mesmo procurando alguém para preencher uma vaga no setor jurídico, e sinto que esta é a forma que encontro de agradecer o que você fez por mim e minha família quando mais precisamos.

- Eu só lhe dei uma passagem de avião...

- Você me ajudou da forma que podia. Eu estou lhe ajudando da forma como posso. E vamos, vamos sair desta tristeza!- ele pegou nos ombros de Cory, balançando-os.- Coragem, coragem, tudo vai dar certo!

E aquela foi a primeira vez, em muitos dias, que Cory se sentiu feliz.

-A próxima coisa a se fazer é reconquistar a moça. – disse Northon.

-Ela não quer me ver...

- E quem disse que ela vai te ver? Ela vai te escutar...

{...}

A campainha tocou, e Lea, que estava acabando de se arrumar para ir para o teatro, gritou rapidamente um "já vou".

Chegou correndo à porta, e abriu-a rapidamente, mas a pessoa que estava parada lá esperando por ela tinha um semblante que a congelou por instantes.

Ela conhecia aquela mulher; nunca esqueceria dela. O cabelo avermelhado, os olhos verdes, a pode aristocrática, a roupa chique e o perfume caro.

-Não vai me convidar para entrar?- a mulher perguntou gelidamente.

- S...sim... – Lea hesitou, dando passagem para a outra entrar.

A visita olhou em volta, a decoração simples do apartamento não lhe agradava. Nada ali a agradava, na verdade. Ela olhou Lea de alto a baixo até indagar:

- Sabe quem eu sou?

-Sim, sei. – Lea olhava para baixo.

- Eu sou a mulher e salafrário do Cory traíram! – gritou Taylor, possessa.

- Calma, nós podemos conversar...- Lea balbuciou.

- Conversar o que, vadia? Como vocês me fizeram de idiota?! Como eu acreditei que casaria com ele enquanto vocês riam nas minhas costas?!

-Aconteceu! – a morena explodiu. – Nos gostamos, fomos unidos por um incidente do destino, foi mais forte que nós!

Taylor andava possessa na sala, apontava o dedo para Lea, seus olhos estavam injetados do mais puro ódio:

- "Aconteceu"? ! Eu não caio nessa, sua hipócrita! Não caio nessa conversa fiada, hipócrita, vadia, safada, ordinária, sua...

Um tapa que fez sangue espirrar da sua boca calou-a. Lea tinha a mão crispada no ar, mas ela também já estava fora de si:

- Você não tem direito de adentrar minha casa e falar assim comigo! Como advogada, deveria saber bem disso!

- Eu não vim aqui como advogada, mas como a mulher traída que você e meu ex-noivo colocaram chifres e riram às minhas custas!

- Você é louca?! Ninguém riu de ninguém, muito pelo contrário, e para nós foi tão sofrido quanto!

- Ah, é? Sofrido? E o corno do seu noivo, hein? O que ele disse?- Taylor perguntou venenosa, fria, perto do ouvido de Lea. – Ou ele é um idiota que engole essas suas desculpas?

-SAI DA MINHA CASA AGORA! – berrou Lea, mas sentiu seu rosto arder ferozmente com um tapa, e depois outro, até ver-se imobilizada no chão apanhando de uma Taylor Walker completamente desmiolada.

-Me larga! Me larga, ou eu vou chamar a polícia, desgraçada! – a artista da Broadway gritava, enquanto arranhava o rosto da rival.

- LARGA ELA! – gritou Jenna, que chegava ao apartamento e viu a cena surreal se desenvolvendo.

Com muito custo, ela e Lea conseguiram se desvencilhar de Taylor que ficou cambaleante, como uma lutadora ferida segurando-se nas cordas do ringue.

- Sai da minha casa agora! – gritou Lea, chorando de raiva.- SAIIIIIIII!

- Você não é nada, garota. NADA. Cory vai voltar para mim. Ele é meu. MEU.- Taylor gritou, antes de sair.

-Jenna, me abraça, por favor! –pediu Lea, aos prantos, ainda no chão, sendo prontamente abraçada pela amiga.

- Calma, calma, ela já foi... – a asiática beijava a amiga nos cabelos; Lea ainda estava trêmula, dolorida, seu rosto e corpo com algumas marcas bem visíveis da surra.

-Essa mulher é doente, Lea! Você tem que denunciá-la! Eu vou lá na delegacia com você, sirvo d testemunha...

-Não, não, ela é advogada, o pai dela é um dos maiores advogados de Nova York, vão inventar de tudo para que este caso não dê em nada. Só... liga pro teatro, diz que...

-Tudo bem, eu resolvo isso.- afirmou Jenna. – Vamos para o quarto.

Após algumas horas, em que Jenna cuidou dos machucados da amiga e lhe fez companhia até adormecer, a asiática suspirou, decidida.

Vasculhou contatos em seu celular, sim, ela sabia que tinha o número do irmão dda dona do apartamento em algum lugar:

- Alô, Jared?

- Sim, é ele. Quem fala?

- Anh... eu sou Jenna... eu, bem... eu e minha amiga, a Lea, alugamos o apartamento da sua irmã.

-Ah, sim! Nossa, prazer! – disse Jared, animado.- Posso ajudar em algo? Você não tá conseguindo falar com a minha irmã?

- Na verdade, eu quero falar com você, mesmo. Nós precisamos nos unir.

- Como assim?

-Você é o melhor amigo do Cory. Eu, a melhor amiga da Lea. Nós temos que juntar esses dois. O que você acha?

Sem nem hesitar, Jared respondeu:

- Tô dentro.


	19. Noiva Neurótica & Noiva em fuga

Cory estava animado pela primeira vez em dias desde que Lea o deixara e ele fora despedido da Walker Advogados. A vida, enfim, parecia ter voltado a lhe sorrir e agora ele pelo menos, tinha uma nova perspectiva profissional, trabalhando na parte jurídica da empresa de Northon Mansfield.

Analisando o paletó e a gravata antes de pegar um iogurte e sair para trabalhar, eis que sua campainha toca freneticamente. "Será que o Jared esqueceu de novo as chaves?", ele se perguntou, balançando a cabeça. O amigo saíra cedo naquela manhã, antes dele.

Quando ele abriu a porta, não foi Jared, mas outra pessoa que adentrou sua casa:

- Nós ainda não terminamos tudo, Cory.

-Taylor?! Pelo amor de Deus, quando essa sua obsessão vai parar?- Cory perguntou, aflito.

Taylor tinha a cara quase lunática: o cabelo bagunçado, os olhos injetados, a boca meio trêmula.

-Você... você tá bem? – ele perguntou, cauteloso.

-Eu tô ótima! – ela grunhiu. – Cory, volta pra mim... eu prometo... eu juro... o que você quiser. – ela estava às lágrimas, em desespero. Sua roupa nem de longe estava no alinho como ela geralmente se vestia, e havia algo claramente doente em sua atitude.

- Taylor, você não tá bem. Eu vou chamar um táxi, te mandar pra sua casa.

- EU FUI ATÉ A CASA DELA! – Taylor berrou de repente.- eu... eu... eu juro que ela não está mais no nosso caminho! Podemos ficar juntos para sempre! SEMPRE!

Cory olhou-a aterrorizado, ligando os pontos da conversa maluca da sua ex-namorada:

- Você o quê?! Você fez o que pra Lea, Taylor? Diz? –ele a agarrou pelos ombros, sacudindo-a.

-Ela não te merece! Ela é uma vadiazinha da Broadway! Comigo você terá status, dinheiro, uma carreira!

Cory andava de um lado para o outro, esfregando a nuca, enquanto Taylor surtava em seu encalço. Se algo muito ruim tivesse acontecido à Lea, com certeza Jenna o avisaria, mas ele sabia que algum estrago Taylor tinha feito. Ele olhou com mais atenção para ela:

- Vou te levar pra casa, anda.

-Não quero voltar pra casa.- ela se esquivou de Cory, cruzando os braços defensivamente. Havia marcas roxas nele, Cory estava reparando.

-Olha só: você vai, sim. Vai porque você tá transtornada além do normal. Tá mais maluca que o nível aceitável. Tem até um brilho de loucura no seu olhar.- ele perdeu a pouca paciência que ainda tinha.

Olhando freneticamente para o relógio, ele ficou aflito ao perceber que, por causa de Taylor, já chegaria atrasado no emprego novo.

Ela tremia, choramingava no banco de trás, dizia coisas desconexas. Quando eles pararam em frente à casa dela, Taylor berrou, chorou mais, e quase foi tirada à força por Cory e o motorista do táxi para fora.

Foi de total espanto e asco a cara dos pais dela, imponentes e impecáveis à mesa de café- da- manhã, quando Cory chegou em sua sala de jantar carregando ela.

-Filha! – sua mãe disse num gritinho.

Frank se levantou abruptamente da cadeira, olhando acusatoriamente para Cory:

- O que você fez com ela? Já não basta tê-la abandonado por uma qualquer?

O jovem advogado nutria uma aversão tão profunda por Frank Walker ante os últimos acontecimentos que quase perdeu a cabeça, mas se conteve:

- Sua filha apareceu agora pela manhã no meu apartamento disparando um monte de loucuras. Ela não está bem e precisa de um psiquiatra o quanto antes.

-Eu tô bem! – berrou Taylor, claramente fora do eixo.

-Ela passou a noite fora.- suspirou sua mãe. Olhando para o marido, ela disse.- Sejamos sinceros, Taylor está completamente doente por Cory. Sempre foi ciumenta e possessiva, mas depois que chegou aqui toda arranhada e com hematomas como se tivesse brigado na rua, eu ando muito preocupada com ela.

Taylor chorava feito criancinha, agarrando-se à blusa de Cory:

- Eu juro... eu prometo... volta pra mim, tudo será diferente...

Ele olhou-a com pena. Infelizmente, a menina bonita, de nariz em pé, astuciosa e sedutora que havia conhecido na faculdade não existia mais.

- Você precisa se tratar. – foi tudo o que ele disse, dando-lhe um beijo na testa, saindo da casa dos Walker para nunca mais voltar.

{...}

Três meses se passaram.

Taylor, Cory soubera através dos amigos que ainda tinha na Walker Advogados, estava internada em uma clínica de repouso. Os seus pais descobriram que ela estava usando comprimidos de tarja preta sem prescrição médica. Junto com bebidas alcoólicas. Provavelmente, no dia em que ela tinha ido parar em sua casa, estava sob efeito alucinógeno. Ele tinha uma profunda pena por ela, mas tinha sido a própria advogada, caindo numa espiral cada vez mais violenta de loucura e ciúmes, que procurara aquilo.

Naquele dia, Jared lhe ligara na hora do almoço, o convidando para comerem juntos. Ele foi, e qual não foi surpresa ao chegar lá e encontrar a figura simpática e bela de Jenna:

- Olá, Cory! – ela o cumprimentou, sorrindo.

-Olá!- ele retribuiu, sinceramente curioso.

- Bom, vamos direto ao assunto porque o negócio é sério. – disse Jared.- Eu e a linda e fofíssima Jenna nos conhecemos. Quer dizer, ela me ligou um tempo atrás.

- Oh, meu Deus, vocês estão juntos? – Cory perguntou, aparvalhado.

-NÃOOO! – os amigos exclamaram em coro.

- Cory, a Lea vai se casar neste final-de-semana com o Theo, e você precisa impedir essa burrada.- disse Jenna.

O advogado ficou lívido, sem palavras.

- Deixa de ser frouxo, cara! – Jared o cutucou. – Essa é a hora de você agir.

- E se... ela não me quiser mais? – Cory gaguejou.

- Olha, nós já temos tudo planejado.- Jenna bufou.- O casamento será numa casa de campo aqui perto de Manhattan, será ao ar livre, bem simples e para poucos convidados. Está aqui o endereço.

- Basicamente, você tem que ir lá e roubá-la, ou algo assim. –completou Jared.

-Eu não sei... será que ela não me esqueceu? Será que ela ainda me quer?

- Cory! – gemeu Jenna.- Eu conheço a Lea desde criança. Ela te ama, mas acha que você seguiu em frente, e é o que ela tá tentando fazer, mas sem sucesso. Ela te ama desde que te viu pela primeira vez! Por favor, vá lá!

{...}

Lea enxugou uma lágrimas que estavam queimando seus olhos. Ali, à frente do espelho, ela se via vestida de noiva. Seu reflexo era de uma jovem bonita, com um vestido simples mas encantador branco, uma tiara na cabeça, véu. Mas ela se arrumara só, sem ajuda da mãe, das amigas, ou das parentes de Theo que estavam lá, junto com o restante dos convidados. Risos, conversas chegavam até ela que estava no andar superior da casa de campo dos avós de Theo, perto de Nova York. Mas, por que a sensação de velório em seu peito?

Sentou-se na cama, um bolo na garganta prestes a se dissolver em lágrimas e lamentações. Ela não o amava. Ela amava Cory, mas onde ele estava?

Com as mãos no rosto, curvada, sentada na ponta da cama, ela não acreditou, nos primeiros instantes, quando a voz rouca do seu amado advogado soou embaixo da janela onde estava:

"I 've climbed the highest mountains

I've run through the fields

Only to be with you (2x)

I've run I have crawled

I've scaled

These city walls

Only to be with you" …

(*Eu escalei as montanhas mais altas

Eu corri através dos campos

Só para estar com você

Eu corri, eu rastejei

Eu escalei os muros da cidade

Estes muros da cidade

Só para estar com você)

Ela estava escutando aquilo mesmo? Cory, embaixo da janela, cantando I still haven't found what I'm loking for, do U2?

Ela correu até a sacada e o viu lá, cantando, acompanhado de um senhor mais velho, tocando violão e de Jared batucando uma conga:

"But I still haven't found

What I'm looking for

I've kissed honey lips

Felt the healing in her fingertips

It burned like fire

This burning desire

I've spoken with the tongue of angels

I've held the hand of the devil

It was warm in the night

I was cold as a stone

(2x)

But I still haven't found

What I'm looking for

(*O que estou procurando

Eu beijei lábios de mel

Senti a cura na ponta dos dedos dela

Queimou como fogo

Esse desejo ardente

Eu falei com a língua dos anjos

Eu segurei a mão do demônio

Estava quente à noite

Eu estava frio como uma pedra

Mas eu ainda não encontrei

O que estou procurando)

O seu coração parou.

- Lea! EU TE AMO! FICA COMIGO, POR FAVOR! – Cory gritou, não se importando se os convidados para o casamento o ouvissem. A um canto, Jenna sorria, satisfeita.- Eu quero ficar com você pra sempre, sempre te amei, desde que te vi pela primeira vez naquele aeroporto. Olha o doutor Northon aqui.- ele disse apontando para o senhor com o violão.- foi para ele que demos nossas passagens naquele dia! E ele nos apoia! Eu te amo, por favor, volta pra mim!

-Cory, eu... eu... –ela estava engasgada de emoção, chorando, a maquiagem borrada.

- Volta... – Cory suspirou.

- Eu...

- Ou eu ou ele, Lea.- a voz de Theo soou às suas costas.

Lea se virou, assustada.

O rapaz loiro a fitou gelidamente, magoado, como um bicho ferido covardemente:

- Então, era o advogado. – sua voz saiu num sopro.

- Theo...- Lea levantou a mão e a pôs sobre a bochecha dele. – Eu te amei tanto. Mas acabou. E eu passei meses tentando me convencer de que um dia isso poderia voltar a acontecer, mas foi em vão.

-Sabe o que eu deveria fazer?- perguntou Theo, trincando os dentes e chegando ameaçadoramente perto dela. Quando Lea achou que ele fosse fazer algo com ela, ele saiu em disparada do quarto, e em instantes apareceu lá embaixo, para encarar Cory:

- Seu filho da puta!- ele gritou, antes de desferir um soco brutal no rosto do advogado.

Cambaleante, Cory não revidou:

- Tudo bem, Theo, eu mereço. – ele disse. – Mas ela não te ama. É a mim que ela ama!

Theo fez movimento para socá-lo mais ainda, mas seu irmão e alguns amigos chegaram e o agarraram por trás:

- Me soltem! Eu quero quebrar a cara desse desgraçado!

- Acho melhor a gente ir embora, você já deu seu recado.- disse Northon ao pé do ouvido de Cory.

- Lea, se você me ama, como eu te amo, largue ele e vamos ficar juntos. – Cory se dirigiu a ela; todos os olhavam, estupefatos com a cena.- Eu fui um babaca. Eu poderia ter evitado tudo isso, eu sei, você me pediu, eu fui covarde. Mas, agora estou aqui.

- Eu não sei o que ... – ela lacrimejou.

- Shh...- ele encostou os dedos sob os lábios dela, pois já estavam bem próximos. – Eu estou te esperando aqui. – ele pôs disfarçadamente um pequeno pedaço de papel em suas mãos. – Vou te esperar lá até à noite. – dizendo isso, ele saiu.

Lea se viu com todos os olhos presos sob ela. Após alguns segundos petrificada no hall de entrada da casa de campo, ela saiu correndo para dentro.

Depois de quase meia hora, ela tomou sua decisão.

Arrumou o cabelo. Ajeitou o vestido. Retocou a maquiagem. Saiu pelos fundos da casa, e dirigiu-se aonde sabia que ficava a baia dos cavalos da casa.

Já havia montado quando era pequena; pegou o cavalo que já conhecia, montou e sem pensar em mais nada, sem olhar para trás, ela galopou pelo campo, rumo ao horizonte aonde o sol se punha ao fim da tarde. Nos seus ouvidos, apenas o vento fustigante e o som da música que Cory cantara ecoavam. Ela iria atrás dele, da sua felicidade, aonde quer que ele estivesse.

#Este final foi inspirado no filme Noiva em fuga, com a Julia Roberts! Reviews? P´roximo cap., é o último!


	20. Love forever

"_Antes de amar-te, amor, nada era meu_

_Vacilei pelas ruas e as coisas: _

_Nada contava nem tinha nome:_

_O mundo era do ar que esperava. _

_E conheci salões cinzentos,_

_Túneis habitados pela lua,_

_Hangares cruéis que se despediam,_

_Perguntas que insistiam na areia._

_Tudo estava vazio, morto e mudo,_

_Caído, abandonado e decaído,_

_Tudo era inalienavelmente alheio,_

_Tudo era dos outros e de ninguém,_

_Até que tua beleza e tua pobreza_

_De dádivas encheram o outono."_

_Pablo Neruda_

Ela parou em frente ao pequeno hotel cujo nome estava escrito no papel que Cory lhe entregara. As pessoas olhavam-na, curiosas, pois ela estava vestida de noiva, à cavalo, olhando meio desvairada para o estabelecimento.

Descendo da montaria, ela deu um jeito de deixar o cavalo atado a uma cerca nos arredores. A sensação de que estava vivendo uma situação surreal fazia Lea sorrir pra si mesma. Toda aquela loucura valia a pena, ela não voltaria nunca mais a sacrificar sua felicidade em nome de uma estabilidade emocional. Ela queria aquilo, se jogar no infinito, sentir seu sangue correr vertiginoso pelas veias, o coração palpitar descompassado de amor. Ela queria Cory.

Correndo, ela entrou no pequeno elevador e bateu à porta do quarto em que ele anotou que estava hospedado. Lea respirou fundo e bateu na porta.

Cory estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto, pensando inúmeras coisas: "e se ela preferisse ficar com o noivo"? " e se ela não o amasse mais?" "e se"... mas o som das batidas na porta o despertaram de seus devaneios.

Ele levantou-se, e abriu a porta.

Ela estava ali, à sua frente. Vestida de noiva.

- Oi? – ela sorriu timidamente, corando.

-Oi.- disse Cory, maravilhado.

Ficaram cerca de cinco segundos se perscrutando, até Cory fazer o óbvio: abraçá-la firmemente e lhe dar um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Enroscando as pernas em torno do tronco dele, Lea não se fez de rogada e devolveu o beijo com o mesmo furor, suas línguas ávidas e ágeis em matar aquela saudade infinita de contato. Quando o ar faltou, ela suspirou ao seu ouvido: "eu escolho você, pro resto da minha vida".

Cory sentiu o peito inflar de amor e de orgulho por tê-la de novo em seus braços:

-Eu não vou decepcionar nunca mais, Lea, eu juro.

Eles sorriram um pro outro, e pequenas lágrimas do mais puro amor brotaram nos olhos dela. Eles se amavam. Aquilo era tão certo quanto o sol nascer, ou os pássaros cantarem. Cada fibra dos dois pulsava e vivia porque o amor avassalador, que tinha superado tanta coisa para ainda se tornar mais forte, tinha sobrevivido mesmo depois de tantos problemas.

E, de novo, eles se beijaram. Desta vez, com mais cuidado, menos aspereza nos gestos, mais calma. Primeiro, só toques de lábios, depois, línguas, aprofundando-se, envolvendo-se, cadenciadas e quentes.

Cory colocou Lea de pé e desceu as alças de seu vestido, enquanto beijava a pele que ia se expondo aos seus olhos. Lea segurou sua nuca, para aproximá-lo mais ainda de si, e senti-lo beijando seu colo com cuidado, até alcançar seus seios e soltar um suspiro de satisfação ao roçar um dos mamilos com os dentes. Lea gemeu baixinho, e Cory não podia parar, ele havia perdido muito dela. Praticamente abocanhou um seio, chupando, lambendo, enquanto sua mão apalpava o outro. Ela o tocava também, então, desabotoando sua calça, puxando o zíper, apalpando o grande volume que sua boxer quase não conseguia conter.

Cory desfez-se da blusa e dos tênis que usava, enquanto ela livrou-se do vestido. Em poucos instantes estavam ali, nus, se encarando, até perderem por completo a noção de tempo. Ele a deitou delicadamente na cama, sem perder o contato visual intenso com ela em nenhum instante. Os olhos dele ardiam de paixão, e Lea beijou lascivamente a linha da mandíbula dele, sentindo a barba por fazer de Cory roçar seus lábios. Num gesto rápido, ela ficou por cima, continuando a beijá-lo, traçando seu dorso com os dedos, espalhando carícias pelo corpo bem definido do seu amado, até segurar com uma precisão certeira seu órgão ereto e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Eu quero te sentir.

Deslizando pelo corpo dele, Lea chegou ao eixo pulsante de Cory, e, depois de lhe soltar um risinho entre sedutora e divertida, sua língua rodopiou sobre a cabeça de seu pênis, sentindo-o vazar um pouco em antecipação. Abrindo bem a boca, ela o levou ao céu, movimentando lábios e a língua do jeito que ele adorava, sentindo a textura do órgão dele satisfazê-la também de forma poderosa.

Ele a puxou para cima, ávido por sentir sua boca colada na dela novamente, e provou-se em Lea, seu prazer ainda rescindindo lá.

-Eu amo você.- ele murmurou entre um grande beijo e outro, até encaixarem-se em um só, Lea gemendo da mais plena completude voltando à sua vida, suas intimidades se conectando, Cory indo fundo e lentamente, e ela mexendo-se em seu colo, braços, mãos, línguas, pele contra pele, cabelos grudando-se pelo suor, tudo voluptuoso, flamejante, emoções demais.

- Cory, mais, por favor!- ela pedia; exigia. Ele virou-a, pôs Lea de costas. Beijou seu pescoço, segurou suas nádegas possessivamente, e tudo o que ela dizia eram palavras desconexas, o mundo inteiro era feito de sensações, gemidos, gritos, sabores, toques que derretiam e deleitavam. Cory segurou o cabelo dela, enlaçou-o em seus dedos, e investia contra ela enquanto não parava de beijar e lamber sua pele, no pescoço, nos ombros. A outra mão que não prendia seu cabelo deslizou para os seios dela, enlouquecendo a artista, que queria mais, muito mais.

-Venha pra mim, amor, venha...- ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido. Lea se arqueou sob Cory, hipersensível, a voz dele provocando ainda mais, e ela nem sabia que o seu corpo aguentaria tanto estímulo, até que ele acariciou seu clitóris, e ela teve um orgasmo fulminante, irresistível, e em seguida ele gozou, preenchendo-a.

Não havia palavras para descrever a magia daquele momento, era mais que sexo e desejo carnal sendo saciado, era amor na sua forma física. Exaustos, eles adormeceram nos braços um do outro, entregues e felizes como a muito não se sentiam.

Nos dois ( ou seriam três?) dias seguintes, em que eles perderam noção de tempo e espaço, tudo o que fizeram foi matar a saudade, de todas as formas possíveis um do outro, trancados no quarto de hotel, como da primeira vez em que ficaram juntos. Não ficavam necessariamente na cama, tendo batizado cada metro quadrado daquele lugar:

- Cory...- Lea miou, praticamente, quando, combinando a habilidade sem igual de sua língua e a quentura que ela espalhava em seu centro, o advogado a fez chegar ao terceiro orgasmo naquela tarde.

-Eu amo você.- ele disse beijando suas pernas e coxas. – Amo tudo em você.

-Vem cá.- ela disse, suspirando, aconchegando-se a ele.

Ele a abraçou e eles ficaram calados, perdidos em seu próprio enlevo, quando ela falou:

- Precisamos voltar para Nova York.

- Sério? A gente bem que podia ficar aqui pra sempre.

-Ah, claro!- ela riu. – Sério, Cory, é hora de voltar. Temos trabalho, obrigações. E você tem sorte do seu atual chefe ter te ajudado nessa loucura toda.

- O Northon foi um verdadeiro anjo na minha vida. Primeiro, me fez te conhecer naquele aeroporto. Depois, me deu emprego e apoio quando eu mais precisava.

- Também preciso agradecer a ele por isso. Eu juro que nunca, nunca mais, vou quero me separar de você. – ela segredou, com o rosto bem próximo ao dele.

-Nem eu, Lea. Nem eu. Nós somos almas gêmeas. Eu não acreditava nisso, mas... nada mais é capaz de explicar o que sentimos um pelo outro. O nosso sexo, que é incrível, nosso sentimento, essa falta que você me fez. Eu não imagino o que seja felicidade sem você.

Sorrindo, Lea beijou-o de leve, até sentir os braços dele atê-la com mais força e ela cravar as unhas nas costas dele. Seus corpos funcionavam no automático, porque ambos já estavam excitados de novo (!), e justo quando Cory marcava o pescoço de Lea com um mais novo chupão e ela grunia com o prazer e a dor que a enebriavam, o celular de ambos começou a tocar frequentemente com mensagens de Jared e Jenna dizendo que, se fosse para seus amigos sumirem da face da Terra, eles não os teriam unido novamente. Rindo, eles constataram:

- Acho que a gente já tá fazendo falta mesmo. – disse Lea.

- Ah, mas... só mais essa vez, vai... – Cory mordeu o lóbulo da sua orelha enquanto apertava seu quadril.

-Você se tornou um ninfomaníaco!- ela ralhou, mas sorrindo, porque, se ele tinha sofrido com a abstinência do corpo dele, ela também tinha passado pela pior fase de sua vida.

{...}

Eles acabaram voltando para Nova York, e a sensação de poderem andar juntos, para quem quisesse vê-los era incrível. Não precisavam mais se esconder de ninguém, inventar desculpas, se preocuparem em manter sentimentos que não existiam mais por outras pessoas. Agora eles eram livres para se amar.

Lea apresentou Cory à sua família, que, de início, ficou meio ressabiada com o advogado, mas logo viram como eles se gostavam e o aceitaram. Lea foi apresentada à mãe de Cory e à sua família, no Canadá, e também caiu rapidamente nas graças de todos.

Com mais alguns meses juntos, eles decidiram dividir um apartamento. E, numa certa noite em que a Bonnie Dunne tocou num grande clube, Cory pediu-a em casamento, fazendo-a subir ao palco e gritar um sim emocionado no microfone para todos ouvirem, levando a plateia ao delírio.

O casamento foi da forma como ela sonhara, num dia lindo de primavera, no Central Park, rodeada pela família e os amigos.

Com o passar dos anos, obviamente, nem tudo foram flores. Houve brigas, problemas, mas Cory e Lea superaram tudo baseados no que os unira: o amor. Ela se tornou uma grande estrela da Broadway, e ele continuou conciliando a carreira de advogado com a de baterista. Tiveram três filhos: primeiro, os gêmeos, Kevin e Sara, e quatro anos depois, Tyler. Construíram seus sonhos, batalharam, e ainda pareciam um casal recém- apaixonado quando após todas as obrigações do dia, o abraço, o beijo e o sexo do outro ainda eram incríveis.

Os dois, no entanto, não esqueciam como tudo havia começado. Por isso, uma vez por ano, religiosamente, se reuniam na casa da família Mansfield, em torno de uma mesa farta para agradecerem, no Dia de Ação de Graças, por tudo o que haviam conseguido: a saúde da filha de Northon, que estava completamente curada, e por terem se conhecido e se apaixonado naquele dia, agora longínquo, naquele aeroporto em Ohio...


End file.
